The Final Battle
by Miss Singing in the Rain
Summary: Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya are together again. This time, they have to destroy a Seperatist station - without getting killed. But is the station what it seems? Or have the padawans discovered a secret that could bring the entire galaxy to it's knees?
1. The Final Battle: Part 1

**A/N: Hello, Miss Singing in the Rain here! So, this is the final chapter in the "Tanya Trilogy." This is the Fan Fiction that Cartoon Network refused to post my most recent chapters of and the Fan Fiction that led me to create an account here. I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of Star Wars. Only Tanya**

The Final Battle: Part 1

Tanya paced back-and-forth on the bridge of her ship, the _Liberty_. Every once in a while, she'd stare out into space (literally), searching anxiously for a Jedi shuttle that should have arrived. "Commander, a Jedi shuttle just came out of hyperspace and is docking, as we speak," Captain Mec informed her, interrupting her deep thought.

"Very good, Captain," Tanya responded, looking up and turning to watch the door. Moments later, Ahsoka Tano and her Master, Anakin Skywalker arrived on the bridge. "Ahsoka," Tanya exclaimed, rushing over to greet her friend.

"Tanya," Ahsoka replied, just as enthusiastically. "It's been so long. How are you?"

"Never better," Tanya said. Ahsoka frowned, unconvinced. Her eyes scanned over Tanya's tired looking face and the dark circles under her eyes.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked. "Because you definitely look like you could use some rest."

"Oh," Tanya realized, rubbing her eyes like she was trying clear the dark circles from under her eyes. "I'll explain that later. Right now we have more important matters to deal with." Tanya then turned to Anakin, bowed, and said, "It's good to see you again, Master Skywalker."

Anakin smiled before saying, "It's good to see you too, Tanya."

Tanya turned back to Ahsoka, telling her, "Now we're just waiting for a few more Jedi to arrive before we begin the briefing."

"I'm guessing that Barriss will be coming with us," Ahsoka assumed.

"Indeed," a familiar voice said behind them. Ahsoka and Tanya turned to see Barriss and her Master, Luminara Unduli, standing behind them. Ahsoka and Tanya went over to greet them, while trying to keep their welcome strictly professional.

"Barriss, it's wonderful to see you. I'm so sorry that we weren't able to say good-bye after our last mission together and I hope that your injuries healed up alright," Tanya greeted her, bowing her head.

"Thank you, Tanya. I'm very glad to see you too, and that my injuries are gone. Hopefully, none of us will get any serious injuries like in our last missions together," Barriss told them.

"I believe that's the reason I'm here. I think Master Yoda wants me to try and keep you three out of trouble, considering your past missions together," someone said behind them. They turned to see a Mon Calamari female Jedi knight, wearing traditional Jedi robes. Tanya immediately stepped forward and bowed to the Jedi.

"It's good to see you, Master Li. How is Zana?" Tanya inquired. "And for the record, we don't _mean_ to get into trouble. Trouble usually finds us." Master Li smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Tanya. Zana is very well, but she unfortunately had a mission on Felucia due to wartime shortages of Jedi. But, she wishes that she could be here and wanted me to greet you for her," Master Li told Tanya. Tanya got up from her bow and introduced Master Li to the Jedi.

"Everyone this is Master Ocia Li. She is a very accomplished Jedi knight and Jedi Master of my friend, Zana Quince." Once everyone had greeted her, Tanya said, "Now, for the mission."

**A/N: For everyone who doesn't know what a Mon Calamari is, it's the same species as Admiral Ackbar and Nahdar Vebb.**


	2. The Final Battle: Part 2

The Final Battle: Part 2

Tanya walked over to the holoprojector and activated it. The plans for an _immense_ space station, almost the size of the _Malevolence_. "This is the Seperatist Scout Station, located near the Outer Rim system of Dantooine. It holds key information about remote planets in the Outer Rim which could help the Republic gain the upper hand in the Outer Rim," Tanya explained. She zoomed in on the station's shield. "It is protected by ray shields and is impervious to almost _all_ outside attacks."

"What about attacks from the _inside_?" Anakin asked, recalling how he destroyed the Droid Command Ship during the Blockade of Naboo, almost twelve years ago. Tanya smiled.

"That is _precisely_ what I was thinking, Master Skywalker," Tanya replied. "The plan is to infiltrate the station, retrieve the information, and then blow the station inside out."

"It's a brilliant plan, but maybe a _bit_ too simple," Anakin said. "That station is bound to be crawling with droids. If your going in on stealth alone, it'd be very tricky to get through _that_ undetected."

"At least she's planned ahead, Master," Ahsoka told him. "You mostly just improvise."

"Really?" Anakin inquired, eyebrows raised. "Name some."

"Well, there was you're rescue plan on the _Malevolence_, the Sky Battle of Quell, the Battle of Ryloth, the -"

"_OK_, we get the idea, Snips," Anakin interrupted.

"Moving on," Tanya said, bring their attention back to the holomap. "Well, perhaps we could change the plan. Ahsoka and I could go one way through the station to reach the main database, while Barriss and Master Li could go around another way. That way if one group attracts attention, especially considering our last mission together, then one group can go around and surprise them from behind."

"I actually liked the first plan better," Anakin realized. "It seems awfully risky to have either one act as bait. At least when you're together you have more strength in numbers."

"You're impossible, Master," Ahsoka cried, exasperatedly. "You like one plan but think it needs adjustments, then when the plan's changed, you like the first plan better."

"I'm just being critical, Snips."

"Well, Master Skywalker, I think the risk is worth taking though I agree that there should be some changes made to the plan," Master Li voiced. "Perhaps Tanya and Ahsoka, being a bit smaller than the rest of us, could sneak through the ventilation shafts and infiltrate the data base from behind while Barriss and I create a distraction, drawing the droids away."

"That seems like a fair plan," Barriss responded.

"Indeed," Luminara agreed.

"I think it'll work," Ahsoka said.

Tanya nodded. "Normally, I believe most padawans would be offended to be called, 'Smaller than the rest of us' but after spending so much time around Master Yoda, I feel fully happy about my size." Everyone looked at Anakin, who was the only person who hadn't agreed on the plan. He looked up from the hologram to see everyone staring at him.

"Well, I suppose I'm out voted," He shrugged. "But be careful, Snips. That place probably has plenty of traps and tricks hidden away."

"I wouldn't worry about your padawan, Master Skywalker," Master Li told him. "After dealing with a rather troublesome padawan of my own, I'm fairly certain I can deal with the trouble your _own_ padawan gets into."

"I doubt that, Master Li," Anakin objected.

"Perhaps it would be best if we leave now, Master Skywalker," Luminara suggested. "I'm sure our padawans can handle themselves, especially with Master Li watching them."

"Alright," Anakin replied. They said good bye to their padawans and Anakin, as a last minute reminder, told Ahsoka, "Stay out of trouble, Snips."

"We don't go _looking_ for trouble, Master," Ahsoka reminded him, before saying good-bye. "Trouble just _finds_ us."


	3. The Final Battle: Part 3

The Final Battle: Part 3

The trip to the station was uneventful. It was spent mostly organizing the troops, checking the equipment, and going over the plan, at _least_ a dozen times. Just before arriving at the station, Ahsoka saw Tanya looked nervous for the first time that she had _ever_ seen. "Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked Tanya. Tanya shook her head, eyes trained on her Jedi starfighter, painted green and blue. "What's the matter?" Ahsoka questioned until she saw what Tanya was staring at. "Ohhh, you're afraid of flying."

"Not exactly," Tanya replied, shaking her head slightly. "I'm an _ok_ flyer, but I'm just not that comfortable inside a starfighter. It's a _little_ claustrophobic for my taste, and I'd rather be in a command center than in a starfighter, anyways."

Ahsoka shook her head, smiling. "You're the _exact_ opposite of my Master. He loves flying, and it's one of his best talents."

Tanya turned to Ahsoka. "You know, you aren't really making this any easier for me."

"Right, sorry," Ahsoka apologized. "It just occurred to me, that's all."

"Well, we just came out of hyperspace and I'm pretty sure the station sees us, so I suggest we get out there and destroy that station before it gets _us_," Master Li said, walking into the hanger with Barriss right behind her.

"Yes, Master," Tanya responded, snapping out of her daze. She swallowed her worries, and jumped into the starfighter and took off without a backwards glance.

"Wow, one moment Tanya's stiff with anxiety and the next she's ahead of us all," Ahsoka exclaimed.

"That's Tanya for you," Barriss told her, leaping into her own starfighter, and taking off. Realizing she was the only one not in her fighter, Ahsoka jumped into the cockpit of her own starfighter and took off to join her friends. The station was just as if not even _bigger_ than the holomap had shown it to be.

Ahsoka flew up next to Tanya and Barriss and said, "So, this is where the fun begins."

"Speak for yourself, Ahsoka," Tanya told her, over the com. channel. "I, for one, do not believe flying exactly makes my list of what I consider fun."

"Tanya, your doing fine. Just relax and try to enjoy it," Ahsoka encouraged. Her spirits fell slightly when she saw exactly how many vulture droids there were.

"Here they come," Barriss warned. "Ok, split into the groups. Now!" Ahsoka and Tanya pulled away from the rest of the group, while Barriss and Master Li continued toward the station.

"At least we aren't in the thick of it," Tanya said, relieved. Ahsoka frowned, a little disappointed.

"Ahsoka, I sense you want to see some action, but we need to get in there, _without_ being seen," Tanya advised.

"Alright," Ahsoka replied. "But, I _hate_ having to wait for them to destroy the scanners, without us."

"Patience, Ahsoka," Tanya warned. "They'll make it through in _no_ time."

"Well, no time seems to be taking a _lot_ of time," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, it hasn't been that long. Really, I don't expect them to even be _near_ the hanger, yet."

"Ok, the scanners are down. You two are on," Barriss' voice came.

"Well, that took less time than I expected," Tanya pointed out, pleased.

"Are you kidding me? That took ages," Ahsoka complained.

"Ahsoka, we can hear you, you know," Master Li said.

"Oh. Right," Ahsoka realized, embarrassed as she flew into a back hanger, Tanya right next to her.

"Now, for the hard part," Tanya said.

"And that part wasn't hard?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was hard, but now we have to get to the database, without being seen," Tanya reminded her.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that'll be harder."


	4. The Final Battle: Part 4

The Final Battle: Part 4

Ahsoka and Tanya jumped out of their starfighters and looked around."This hanger is deserted," Ahsoka observed.

"Good," Tanya told her. "That means Barriss and Master Li's distraction is working." She turned to the droids in their starfighters. "R4, R5, take the ships and help the clones. We'll call you when we need the ships back." R4 and R5 beeped in reply and took off, flying back into the battle outside. Ahsoka gave Tanya a look that said, _Are you_ nuts! _You just trapped us here!_

"No, I'm not crazy. If we had left the ships here and some droids had found them, they would know that we're here."

"Oh," Ahsoka said, softly.

"Come on, we have work to do," Tanya reminded her. She walked over to an air vent and took out a holoprojector. She activated it and it showed a map of some kid of maze. Tanya looked at it for a moment, before turning it off again. "Well, let's go." She opened the vent and crawled inside, Ahsoka following right behind her.

"What was that map of?" Ahsoka asked.

"The ventilation system. I just needed one more look at the map," Tanya responded, turning right. Ahsoka followed her, going up, left, right, and so on until they reached a dead end, with a vent at the end. Tanya opened the vent, looked around, and nodded to Ahsoka. "We're in the right place. I'll go first, and make sure it's ok. Do exactly as I do." Ahsoka nodded. Tanya stuck her legs out, grabbed something on the wall outside of the vent, and slid out of the vent. Ahsoka was about to follow her, but when she looked out of the vent, she only saw a huge pit beneath her. Ahsoka looked at Tanya.

"Were are we, exactly?"

"The elevator shaft. The database is at the top of a tower and the only way to get there is by the elevator. But, the elevator is bound to have _tons_ of security, so we'll have to climb manually." Ahsoka followed Tanya and started climbing the shaft. It was difficult, considering there was very little to hold on to. But they were doing alright. That is, until the elevator came down. They were a little more than halfway to the top when Tanya heard something moving. She looked up the dark shaft and was just barely able to make out something moving down the shaft.

"Ahsoka, find a vent. Quickly!" Tanya warned her.

"What is it, Tanya?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Look up."

Ahsoka looked up. "Oh no. Not good."

"Find a vent! Now!" Tanya instructed, urgently. They both looked around the shaft for a vent to escape into. Nothing.

"Wait, up there!" Ahsoka pointed out a vent around ten feet above them. "Hurry!" Ahsoka and Tanya jumped from one side of the shaft to the other, launching themselves up the shaft. Ahsoka reached it first and pulled off the vent cover with the Force, before diving deep inside. Tanya reached it afterward and was barely able to pull herself in before the elevator rushed past. Tanya let out a deep breath.

"That was _too_ close." Ahsoka nodded. They got back out of the vent and climb the rest of the way to the top. They crawled back into the vents and crept toward the database. "Ready?" Tanya asked.

"As I'll ever be."


	5. The Final Battle: Part 5

The Final Battle: Part 5

Ahsoka and Tanya climbed out of the vent and jumped into the rafters, above the database. Droids were busy checking monitors to see how the battle inside and outside of the station was going. Ahsoka checked her wrist com timer. "And the distraction should be right about," Ahsoka said, holding up a finger. "Now." A huge explosion shook the station and knocked several droids off of their feet.

"What was that?" a man shouted. He had deathly pale, wrinkled skin, with hallowed, black eyes, and white, frizzy hair that stuck out every which way, giving him a deranged look.

"The Jedi have broken through our main defenses and are heading toward the reactor room, sir," the commanding droid responded.

"Useless droids!" the doctor roared. "Send all available units to stop the Jedi from advancing. Close all the blast doors and put all security measures into affect."

"Yes, sir," the commanding droid.

"I'm going to the security room to get a better look at the situation. Let no one near the computer. If anything gets near the computer, shoot it on sight," the man instructed.

"Yes, sir, Doctor Caust." Tanya tightened her grip on the rafter at the sound of his name. Ahsoka noticed this and assumed Tanya somehow knew Doctor Caust. Ahsoka wanted to ask but she decided that now was not the best time to do so. Doctor Caust and a few other droids went through a side door that led to the security room, while the remaining droids stayed to watch the base. Most were sent outside to stand guard, with only half a dozen left inside the room. Tanya motioned to get Ahsoka's attention.

_There's not that many droids in the room. If we can distract them, then we may never get a better chance to get the Seperatist's information, _Tanya told Ahsoka through the Force.  
>Ahsoka looked at the small number of droids before nodding.<p>

_What did you have in mind?_ Ahsoka asked.

Tanya smiled._ I have a few ideas._


	6. The Final Battle: Part 6

The Final Battle: Part 6

Tanya turned around and headed back toward the air vent, Ahsoka following right behind her. They crawled back through the vents and came out, in a near by hallway. Tanya looked around the corner to see the battle droids guarding the door, before taking out a small detonator and placing on the wall. She then set the timer on her wrist comm. and activated it, starting the timer. "Come on," Tanya told Ahsoka, heading back to the vent. They crawled back into the vents and into the rafters of the database. Tanya checked her timer again, waiting for the explosion.

"Uh, Tanya, you still haven't explained your plan to me," Ahsoka pointed out. Tanya smiled.

"Oh, it should explain itself, right about... now."

_BOOM!_

The battle droids in the database fell over from the quake the explosion caused. The commanding battle droid got up, almost immediately, and contacted the battle droids outside the database. "SS125, what's going on out there?" the commander droid asked.

"Sir, a large explosion erupted in the next hall. I'll take my battle droids to survey the damage and it's source."

"Wait, I'm sending the remaining droids outside to help you guard it. They can't get in here without going past us."

Ahsoka looked up at Tanya. "Clever."

"Thank you." Ahsoka and Tanya observed the remaining droids in the database open the door and walk outside, leaving the inside completely unprotected. Ahsoka and Tanya jumped down from the rafters and into the database. They looked over their shoulders at the door that separated them from the battle droids, before turning to the computer.

"Ahsoka, do you think you can hack into the computer and get the information?" Tanya questioned.

"Sure," Ahsoka replied. She activated the computer and started hacking into the memory, Tanya looking over her shoulder. But while Ahsoka and Tanya were working on the computer, two battle droids walked back into the database.

"SS125's circuits must be loose," one droid said. "He made it seem as though we were attacked by the-" The two droids saw Tanya and Ahsoka at the computer. "Jedi!" they cried, making Tanya and Ahsoka turn around in shock.

"Blast!" Tanya muttered herself, igniting her lightsaber. Ahsoka followed in her lead and ignited her own weapon. The battle droids aimed their blasters at the padawans and fired at them. Ahsoka and Tanya stood their ground and deflected the blaster bolts with ease. The battle droids seemed to have some sense and, after almost getting hit by their own deflected bolts, retreated behind a staircase that led to the catwalk above. One battle droid realized they were pinned down and called for help.

"Commander, we have a problem. Two Jedi have infiltrated the database and are trying to get into the computer." The commanding battle droid responded by sending every battle droid that was stationed outside the database, inside. The door opened to reveal a dozen battle droids, blasters trained on Ahsoka and Tanya. Tanya raised an eyebrow.

"Is that really all?" she asked, before jumping off of the raised platform, to be level with the droids. Most of the droids backed off but one either very brave or very foolish droid stepped forward, blaster still trained on her.

"Halt. You are under arre-" he ordered, before having his head sliced off. Ahsoka jumped down to join her and together, they sliced, cut, and Force-Pushed the battle droids, including the two battle droids that had discovered them. Eventually, only the commanding droid was left, but before they could cut him down, he contacted the remaining droids on the level.

"Attention, all units on Level 10. Two Jedi have infiltrated the database and are attempting to take the information. All units, head to the database and take down the Jedi."

Almost instantly, droids poured out of the doors on both the ground level and the overhead catwalk. They all leveled their blasters at the padawans and fired. Ahsoka and Tanya stood back to back, deflecting the bolts at the droids on both the lower and upper levels, until the only things left of them was scrap metal. Tanya sighed in relief as she looked at their handiwork. "Not bad, huh?"

Ahsoka smiled. "Now, for the information."


	7. The Final Battle: Part 7

The Final Battle: Part 7

Ahsoka and Tanya turned to the computer just as the door next to it opened.

"Commander, what in blazes is going on out here? It sounded as though the battle was up here instead of down-" Doctor Caust stopped short, realizing the commander wasn't there and he was shouting at two Jedi. "Jedi!" he exclaimed. Doctor Caust pulled a blaster out of his lab coat pocket and started firing at the Jedi. Tanya deflected them easily, before Force Pulling the blaster out of his grasp and Force Pushed the Doctor into the computer console. Tanya reached forward to bind him, but he turned around and slammed his fist on a large red button before she could reach him. The computer screen immediately turned red and flashed a warning. Tanya didn't understand what had happened, but knew well enough to get him away from the computer before he did anything else. Tanya lifted him with the Force and threw him into another wall. Ahsoka pointed the tip of her lightsaber at his throat while Tanya bound his hands behind his back.

"In the name of the Republic, you are under arrest, Doctor Caust," Tanya stated, tightening his binders.

"You've said that many times before, young one, and yet, as you well know, I always manage to escape," Doctor Caust replied calmly.

Ahsoka looked between the doctor and Tanya, who was glaring at the doctor. "Tanya, do you know Doctor Caust?"

Tanya nodded, grimly. "Doctor Caust and I have met and fought several times in the past. Doctor Caust here specializes in biology, the study of living things. He and I actually knew each other before the war. I was studying the living Force for part of my studies at the Temple and he was a well-known and respected biologist. He helped me with my studies and we actually worked together for a time. Then the Seperatists came into existence and he left the Republic, feeling mistreated and misunderstood in his work. The Seperatists hired him to produce weapons that can kill massive amounts of living organisms and leave machines unharmed. I've been able to stop many of these weapons but Doctor Caust always manages to escape."

"And I will continue to do so. As long as the Seperatists remain loyal to me, I shall continue to slip away and produce the needed weapons for their struggle," Doctor Caust added. Tanya narrowed her eyes even more so that they were practically closed. She decided not to reply and turned to the computer.

"Ahsoka, do you think you can fix this?" Tanya inquired. Ahsoka came over to the computer and looked it over. She stated to try and re-hack into the system but a warning popped up, saying, Access Denied.

"Unfortunately, no. I need some sort of security passcode to enter the system, but I won't be able to find it because of all the security measures," Ahsoka answered.

Tanya turned to Doctor Caust and frowned thinking hard. "I bet he knows what the passcode is."

Doctor Caust smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, Jedi, but I will remain loyal to the Seperatists as long as they remain loyal to me."

"Then we'll just have to make you talk," Ahsoka responded. She waved her hand back and forth in front of Doctor Caust's face, saying, "You will tell us the security passcode."

The doctor laughed and said, "I'm too strong minded for Jedi mind tricks, youngling."

"I beg to differ," Ahsoka responded and the doctor stopped abruptly.

Tanya moved forward as though to strike him, but she merely waved her hand back and forth in front of Doctor Caust's face, saying "You _will_ tell us the security passcode."

Doctor Caust frowned a little, before echoing, "I will tell you the security passcode." Tanya smiled slightly, looking at Ahsoka's amazed look on her face.

"How did you do that?"

"Part of my studies included using the Force to manipulate stronger minds. It's come in handy in the past and it's one of my favorite applications of the Force," Tanya explained. "Alright then, what's the passcode?" Tanya asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"The passcode is 'Scout System,'" the doctor replied. Ahsoka typed it into the computer and the alarms and security deactivated.

"Excellent," Tanya said. "Ahsoka, can you get the information now?"

"Already on it." Ahsoka retrieved all the information the database held and transferred it onto a memory drive.

"Perfect. And, now, we make our escape."

"What?" the doctor cried, snapping out of his trance. "You're going to leave me to die?"

"Doctor Caust, I recall that the last time we met that you claimed that you were, and I quote, 'prepared to die for the Seperatist cause,'" Tanya argued.

Doctor Caust opened his mouth to reply but no sound came out. Tanya smiled, knowing that she had him beaten. "We'll just be going then, if you have nothing else to say." Ahsoka and Tanya turned to the door, but before they could even reach it Doctor Caust said something that made Tanya stop dead.

"It isn't the Jedi way, is it, to leave your enemies to die?" Doctor Caust pointed out.

Tanya stopped and breathed deeply before noting, "You always get me with that one, Doctor." She turned to the Doctor and stated, "We'll take you back to the _Liberty_ as a prisoner. But if you try anything, I will not let you escape again, understood?"

The doctor nodded in reply. Tanya helped him to his feet, searched him for weapons and found several small bombs.

"What are these?" Tanya inquired.

"Oh, those," the doctor realized. "Those are smoke bombs; when activated and dropped they create a smoke screen so thick that it cannot be seen through in broad daylight. It takes a while to clear away using any means and can be difficult to even breath in."

"I suppose this was your escape plan, Doctor?"

The doctor frowned and didn't answer. Tanya grabbed his arm and led him away.


	8. The Final Battle: Part 8

The Final Battle: Part 8

Ahsoka and Tanya finally reached the elevator, Doctor Caust in tow. Ahsoka immediately began pressing the elevator button rapidly, as though trying to get the elevator to move faster. "Ahsoka, you _do_ know that isn't going to do anything, right?" Tanya inquired.

"Do you have a better idea?" Ahsoka responded, continuing to press the button. Tanya sighed and turned to Doctor Caust.

"Why exactly were you working at this scout station, Doctor?"

Doctor Caust made an impatient noise and retorted, "I don't have to tell you anything, _Jedi_."

Tanya rolled her eyes at the doctor's reply. "Fine. I'm sorry for trying to ask a simple question," Tanya apologized. "You know, you were _never_ like this before the war."

The doctor breathed deeply. "People change with the times, as you well know, young one."

"Perhaps, but I think it's more about the people you work for, doctor."

The doctor rolled his eyes in reply. "If you must know, I was gathering information about different environments. The more I know about different environments, the more effective my experiments will be."

"And by effective, you mean deadly," Tanya clarified.

"Whatever keeps the Seperatists supporting me," Doctor Caust explained.

"Finally," Ahsoka cried when the elevator arrived. The door slid open and Tanya pushed the Doctor inside in front of them. She punched the button to the first floor and the elevator began to descend. The trio stood in an awkward silence, interrupted only by the sounds of the battle outside. Until-

_BOOM!_

The elevator shook with the blast of the explosion.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asked, getting up from the floor of the elevator. Tanya opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of broken machinery and creaking metal above. Suddenly, the world seemed to fall out from under their feet, as the elevator plunged down the shaft.

_The elevator's falling!_ Tanya exclaimed to Ahsoka through the Force.

_What should we do?_ Ahsoka asked.

_Follow my lead! _Tanya stood up slowly, using the Force to balance herself, and activated her green lightsaber. Carefully, she cut a hole in the roof and jumped up out of it. Ahsoka followed her and they pulled Doctor Caust out behind them. Tanya took a grappling hook out of her belt and threw it into the shaft. Tanya, Ahsoka, and the doctor grabbed onto the line and held on for dear life when they were pulled off of the elevator, hanging by the line. The elevator continued to fall, until it hit the bottom of the shaft, exploding into a fiery inferno. Tanya let out a huge breath and released the rest of the line, allowing them to descend toward an exit. When they reached an exit, Tanya cut a hole in the door, kicked the metal inside, and swung through the hole. Ahsoka followed, and the doctor came through after them, all of them gasping for breath.

"That...was...terrifying," Ahsoka gasped. "How...do...you...do...that?"

"What?" Tanya questioned.

"Make those...plans...all of ...a sudden," Ahsoka cleared up.

"I don't know...instincts, I guess," Tanya said. "Well, we should contact the others. Barriss, Master Li, do you read me? We have the information and have captured Doctor Caust. Were should we meet you?" Tanya said into her communicator.

"Yes, we read you, Tanya," came Master Li's voice. "We've set the bombs on the shield generators but we can't reach the main reactors. They're too heavily guarded."

"I suggest that you fall back then, Master," Tanya advised. "If the shields are down, then the station is practically defenseless. Also, this station was built for defense, not offense, so if we take out their main defense-"

"We have a better chance of taking offense," Ahsoka finished.

"An excellent strategy, padawan," Master Li complimented. "We'll fall back and meet you in the main hanger. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, Master." Tanya deactivated her comm. and turned to Ahsoka. "Well, if we're going to get to the hanger, we need to find out where we are and where the hanger is. Do you think you can find out the locations?"

"Sure," Ahsoka answered. She hacked into the computer and found a holomap of the station.  
>"We are here," Ahsoka stated, pointing to a hall near the main elevator. "The hanger is here," she noted, motioning to the main hanger, which was only a few halls away.<p>

"Then let's get moving," Tanya told them. "Time for us to be in the thick of things, just like you wanted."


	9. The Final Battle: Part 9

The Final Battle: Part 9

Ahsoka and Tanya ran through the hallways toward the hanger, still dragging Doctor Caust behind them. They sprinted faster and faster until they practically ran into Barriss, Master Li, and their clone squad. "Whoa," Tanya shouted, when she and Ahsoka almost ran into everyone. "That was close."

"Very," Barriss agreed. "Why exactly were you running anyways?"

"We didn't want a repeat of our last missions together, so we wanted to join you as soon as possible," Ahsoka explained.

"Actually padawan, that could be one of the reasons your past missions ended like that," Master Li pointed out. "When you run blindly into a situation, you cannot see clearly and as a result, you do not see things until they are right in front of you."

"Understood Master," Tanya apologized. "We will try to slow down in the future. Hopefully, that will make our future missions more successful."

"Don't count on it, Jedi." Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, and Master Li turned to see Doctor Caust, out of his handcuffs and smiling evilly.

"Stop!" Tanya shouted, but before anyone could do anything, Doctor Caust slid a small bomb, that Tanya recognized as a smoke bomb, out of his lab coat sleeve, activated it, and threw it to the floor. The hallway was immediately engulfed in a thick black smoke, impossible to see through. Everyone was coughing, shouting, and stumbling around the corridor, trying to find out where they are. "Where's the doctor?" Tanya yelled, trying to find him in the thick smoke.

"Everyone just calm down," Master Li exclaimed. "Young ones, clear your minds and stretch out with you feelings. Feel, don't think. Sense where he's gone." Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya immediately stopped and tried to sense where the doctor was.

"I don't sense him," Ahsoka said. "Not in this hall, at least."

"I cannot believe he got away, _again_," Tanya groaned.

"It is unfortunate, but we should focus on trying to get a rid of this smoke. Padawans, try clearing the smoke with the Force," Master Li instructed. Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, and Master Li were eventually able to clear the smoke from the corridor with the Force but this revealed that the door to the hanger was sealed shut.

"Ahsoka, do you think you can open the door?" Tanya asked.

"Yes, but it might take a while."

"Time which we might not have," Tanya commented. "The station has likely already called for reinforcements. I think we should get out of here and destroy station while we still have the chance. I have a quicker way to get through."

"And that would be?" Ahsoka asked. Tanya activated her lightsaber and plunged it into the metal door. She carefully, yet quickly, cut a circle into the metal, kicked the metal circle into the hanger, before climbing through the hole. "Coming?" Everyone glanced at each other before climbing through.

"I still don't know how you do that," Ahsoka stated.

"The best plans are the simplest ones. Now we'd better hurry. We still have a station to destroy."


	10. The Final Battle: Part 10

The Final Battle: Part 10

Barriss, Master Li, and the clones jumped into their starfighters, while Tanya activated her comlink.

"R4, R5, bring the ships to the main hanger. It's time for us to go," Tanya instructed. R4 and R5 beeped in acknowledgement and turned their ships toward the hanger. They speed toward them, passing Barriss, Master Li, and the clones on their way in, before landing in front of Ahsoka and Tanya.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said. She and Tanya jumped into their starfighters and speed off to join the group.

"Ready to have some fun, Commander?" one clone trooper asked Ahsoka.

"What do you think, Comet," Ahsoka responded.

"I think you're definitely more excited about this than I am, Ahsoka," Tanya stated, voice trembling.

"Really, Tanya? You've faced killer bounty hunters, assassins, and terrorists and this is the thing you're scared of?" Ahsoka inquired, incredulously.

"I'm not scared, I just don't like flying. Besides, I've trained my whole life to fight bounty hunters and other scum. I don't spend nearly as much time piloting."

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, when this is over, I'm going to show you some tricks to flying. It might give you the edge you need."

"Thanks, Ahsoka. I'd like that."

"Padawans, I think now is the time to wrap up your conversation. We aren't out of it yet," Master Li insisted.

She was right. There were dozens of Vulture droids between them and the ship and they were on the farthest side of the station.

"Here they come," Barriss said. The Vulture droids swarmed around the group and fired at them with all they had.

"Padawans split off from the group. Try to draw the Vulture droids away from the clones," Master Li ordered.

"Yes, Master," Tanya replied though she sounded a little nervous. She, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Master Li separated from the clones, taking about half of the Vulture droids with them. The Jedi dodged the Vulture droids attacks while trying to retaliate with some of their own.

"Tanya, don't worry. This is easy," Ahsoka insisted, just as she shot down two more droids.

"Yeah to you, but I'm not exactly a Jedi Ace," Tanya commented. She sensed something coming from behind her and swerved, missing one shot but getting hit by another. "Blast," Tanya muttered, looking over her shoulder to see two vulture droids honing in on her. "Ahsoka, Barriss, I could use some help right about now. I've got two Vultures on my tail."

"On our way," Barriss responded. She and Ahsoka turned around and headed over to help Tanya, who was desperately swerving, rolling, and dodging all of the Vulture's attacks. They came up from behind and shot down the Vulture droids but not before they shot two missiles at Tanya.

"Missiles!" Tanya exclaimed, before taking off, in hopes of out flying the missiles. Unfortunately, these were homing missiles and weren't as easy to get a rid of.

"I can't shake them, I can't shake them," Tanya exclaimed, panicking.

"Tanya, calm down," Ahsoka urged.

"Oh, easy for you to say, you aren't being chased by deadly missiles," Tanya snapped, making a sharp turn. The missiles followed her relentlessly. "Any suggestions?" Tanya questioned, as she made another turn.

"A few. Try spinning, that's a good trick."

"Ahsoka, you're crazy. Spinning isn't flying."

"But it's a good trick. Besides, do you really have a choice?"

Tanya groaned as she checked on the gaining missiles, knowing Ahsoka was right. I hope I live to regret this, she thought to herself, as she started spinning. She checked the missiles in the computer and watched as they copied her and spun around and around, coming closer together until they hit each other and exploded. Tanya straightened her ship as Ahsoka replied, "See, it's a good trick."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to get back to you on that Ahsoka, as soon as space stops spinning."

Ahsoka and Barriss both laughed. "Come on, we should go back and help the others," Barriss suggested. The trio turned their ships back to the awaiting battle.


	11. The Final Battle: Part 11

The Final Battle: Part 11

Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, and Master Li flew to rejoin the clones.

"All units fallback," Master Li ordered. "The padawans and I will cover your retreat."

The clones immediately began to fly back toward the _Liberty_, leaving the Jedi to deal with the Vulture droids alone.

The Vulture droids, realizing the clones' retreat, started to swarm, firing and flying at the Jedi, attempting to blast them to bits.

"Gee, and I thought this was difficult before but this is insane!" Tanya exclaimed, shooting down two Vulture droids and almost getting hit by three others.

"You're one to talk. Didn't you say that _you_ were a little bit insane during our last mission together?" Barriss asked.

"Hey, if you were Master Yoda's padawan, you'd probably be a little nuts too."

Ahsoka and Barriss laughed, losing their focus and almost getting torn apart by an explosion, coming from the station.

"I guess that'd be the bombs that were rigged to the shield generators," Barriss assumed.

"And not a moment to soon," Master Li observed. "We should head back now. We can finish the station off with the _Liberty._"

"Yes, Master," Tanya acknowledged, turning her ship around. Ahsoka and Barriss followed her, speeding through the station's explosions. Unfortunately, the explosions were gaining on them, threatening to tear their ships apart.

"We're cutting it awfully close," Tanya observed.

"Hang in there," Ahsoka advised. But the explosions continued to gain on them, fiery inferno's chasing them like mad, hungry wolves. Eventually, one caught up to Tanya and the flames engulfed her starfighter.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka shouted over the comlink. She looked back into the flames, hoping to see Tanya's ship emerge from them. "Tanya, are you there?"

At the last moment, Tanya's ship soared out of the fireball and joined the three other Jedi starfighters.

"Yeah," she replied, sounding relieved. "I got a little cooked but I'm alright. Wow, it was hot in there."

Ahsoka and Barriss laughed, as Master Li breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're alright, Tanya. I'd hate to think how hard Master Yoda would whack my shins with his cane if I told him his padawan got fried in the middle of a mission I was supervising."

"Master Yoda hits your shins?"

"Well, it is the only part of me he can reach. Though he definitely left a mark while... convincing me to watch over you three."

Tanya seemed to be trying hard to suppress her laughter. "What's so funny Tanya?" Barriss questioned.

"It's just a nice to hear that someone else gets whacked with that infernal old cane of Master Yoda's."

"He hits your shins?"

"Are you kidding me? I have callouses from getting hit with that old stick so much."

"Indeed. You know Master Yoda's not in the mood for arguments when he starts hitting you with his cane. I learned that quickly enough after he made me promise to keep you three safe," Master Li commented.

"Wait, why would he need you to watch over us?" Ahsoka asked.

"Indeed. I'm almost a full Jedi knight and I do plenty of missions on my own," Barriss stated.

"Young ones, considering the fact that out of your two missions together, at least one of you ended it in the medical bay and both times it was always Tanya who was one of the ones who ended up in the medical bay, I think you can understand why Master Yoda thinks you need supervision."

"Point taken, Master Li. I guess we should break that streak then by getting to the _Liberty_ before any of us get shot down," Ahsoka suggested.

"Easier said than done, Ahsoka. My stabilizer's broken lose from the explosion. R5 see what you can do to fix it."

R5 beeped in acknowledgement and starting making repairs.

"We should still get to the _Liberty_ as soon as possible to keep _them_ from doing any more damage," Ahsoka noted, pointing to the approaching Vulture droids. The Vulture droids, who had previously scattered with the explosion of the station's shield generator, were regrouping and swarming toward the Jedi like before.

"Done with the repairs and - Whoa!" Tanya exclaimed, almost getting hit by several Vulture droids from the swarm.

"There's too many of them," Barriss shouted over the comlink. Even Ahsoka was having trouble avoiding collisions with the Vulture droids' swarm.

"Focus on flying through the swarm, padawans," Master Li instructed. "If you put to much focus into shooting the droids down then you're more likely to get hit by them. Only shoot down the Vulture droids that you can't fly around."

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya did as Master Li said and focused on dodging the droids instead of shooting them down. It worked fairly well for the padawans. That is, until Tanya's stabilizer broke lose again, causing her to veer into a Vulture droid.

"Blast!" Tanya shouted, as red lights flashed and alarms blared.

"Tanya, are you alright?" Ahsoka inquired.

"No. My fighter is _seriously_ damaged. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

"Hang in there, Tanya. We're almost to the _Liberty_."

Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, and Master Li darted through the Vulture droids, Tanya practically fighting against her starfighter, trying to maintain her control over it. To give her support, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Master Li flew in a triangle formation around her ship and shot the droids, protecting Tanya from the droids' attacks. . After shooting down the final droids in their path, Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, and Master Li flew into open space, headed for the _Liberty_.

"We made it," Barriss sighed in relief.

"Not quite, Barriss. There's still the matter of me landing a ship I can barely control," Tanya pointed out.

"Right."

As the four starfighters neared the _Liberty_, Master Li contacted the ship. "Captain Mec, please open the door to hangar bay three."

"Right away, general," was the reply. The hangar door opened instantly and Ahsoka, Barriss, and Master Li's starfighters glided into the hangar, landing gently on the ground, before jumping out of their ships.

"Where's Tanya?" Ahsoka questioned.

"INCOMING!" Tanya screamed, as her fighter sped past the group and into the hanger. Tanya was desperately attempting to slow her ship down, though she was having little success. She was able to slow the ship down slightly and regain some control, lowering her ship and making a colossal scrape in the floor. Tanya tried once more to slow the fighter down and was able to turn the ship on its side, before finally stopping it. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Master Li raced over to help Tanya.

"Tanya, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked, when Tanya emerged from her, now unrecognizable, starfighter. Tanya stumbled a bit as she stepped out of her fighter and was helped up by Barriss and Master Li.

"Depends on your definition of 'alright', Ahsoka," Tanya pointed out. She looked back at her ship before adding, "I take back what I said earlier; I _hate _flying!"


	12. The Final Battle: Part 12

The Final Battle: Part 12

"Status report, Captain," Master Li ordered the moment she, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya arrived on the bridge of the _Liberty_.

"Sir, the station's weapons systems and shields are offline, and their communications and main reactor are deactivating," Captain Mec listed.

"Have any transports or escape pods left the station?" Tanya inquired.

"No sir, only Vultures."

"Very good, Captain. Now, let's finish them off before reinforcements arrive," Master Li instructed.

_Meanwhile, on board the Separastist Scout Station:_

"What? What do you mean you won't be helping me?" Doctor Caust exclaimed. He was currently aboard his damaged shuttle, speaking to a hologram Count Dooku himself.

"I am sorry to inform you, Doctor, that our reinforcements will not be arriving in time to save you," Count Dooku replied to a pale Doctor Caust.

"What! But you swore I would be safe under the Confederacy's protection. Now, when I need it most, you turn on me?" the Doctor cried.

"Consider our contract cancelled, Doctor. But do not worry; we will make sure to retrieve your stolen information," the Count assured. "Good day, Doctor Faust." And with that, the hologram ended.

"It's Caust!" Doctor Caust screamed. He fell back into the pilot's chair, insulted and exhausted. He heard the station exploding and falling apart but he didn't care; there was no hope for him to escape now. And as he saw the explosion heading towards him, he couldn't help but think about all the times Tanya had told him, _"The Separatists will betray you in the end. They always do."_ And as the explosion engulfed him and his ship, he couldn't help but think, _She was right_.

* * *

><p>Back on the <em>Liberty<em>, the crew stared in wonder as the station exploded, spraying debris across the battlefield. After a moment of shocked silence, the crew began applauding, applauding to the great beast of a station fallen, to the brave Jedi and clones that brought it down, and to those who had fallen in the process. They applauded. Ahsoka and Barriss turned to each other, dumbstruck with their victory. "We did it," Barriss whispered, not believing her eyes. "I can't believe it, we actually did it."

Master Li let out a breath that sounded like she had been holding it since they arrived at the station. "I am certainly glad that I can report back to Master Yoda saying that I was successful in keeping you all out of the infirmary."

Ahsoka and Barriss laughed, relieved as much as Master Li. The mention of Master Yoda drew Ahsoka's mind to Tanya, who was standing in a corner, alone, string out into space like she did when she was deep in thought.

"Tanya, are you alright?"

Tanya shrugged. "I was just thinking about Doctor Caust," she said. "He's dead and I can't help but think how I could have stopped him from dying."

"You're kidding, right?" Ahsoka asked. "It's no ones fault but his own. If he hadn't escaped he'd probably be alive right now."

Tanya looked at Ahsoka. "I know. I just feel awful whenever anyone dies."

"Well, now's not the time for feeling awful; now's the time to celebrate our first fully successful mission," Ahsoka pointed out. "Come on," Ahsoka told her, grabbing her arm and leading her over to Barriss and Master Li. Tanya smiled and followed reluctantly. Ahsoka started talking with Barriss about how she was still amazed at how they completed the mission. Tanya stood nearby, watching and listening. She was just about to join in their conversation when a dark and empty feeling engulfed Tanya. She fell backwards, catching herself on the holoprojector, breathing hard and trying to speak.

"Tanya," Ahsoka shouted, going over to help her up. "Are you ok?"

Tanya shook her head, paler than a ghost. "Something is coming," she murmured. "Something great, and cold, and dark is headed our way. I don't know what it is, but I'm worried." Tanya looked at her friends, fear in her eyes for the very first time. "Oh, I have a _very_ bad feeling about this."


	13. The Final Battle: Part 13

The Final Battle: Part 13

"General, Commanders, three Seperatists warships just came out of hyperspace," Captain Mec informed the Jedi.

"Get us out of here, Captain," Master Li instructed.

"Right away, General!" The _Liberty_ began to turn away from the warships and activate its hyperdrive. However, just as the _Liberty_ was about to make the jump, the Seperatists fired at the ship. The _Liberty_ quaked from the blast, throwing personnel off balance and making the lights and computers flicker.

"What was that, Captain?" Tanya asked urgently, picking herself off the floor a second time in a few minutes.

"Sir, the hyperdrive is completely destroyed, the engines and power are shutting down, and the weapons and shields are going off line!" Ahsoka, Tanya, Barriss, and Master Li looked nervously to one another.

"Are the communications still working?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Yes sir."

"Contact Generals Kenobi and Skywalker on Mygeeto."

"Yes sir." After a few silent moments, in which the only sounds came from the computer and the battle raging outside, the clones patched them through.

"Master, boy am I glad to see you. We need reinforcements, the _Liberty_ has been badly damaged, we've lost our hyperdrive and we're losing our shields, weapons, engines, and power. We need help!"

"Slow down, Snips! We can't get there right now, we're sortta in a bit of a fix of our own. Is their any chance you could hold them for a while?" Anakin questioned.

"General Skywalker, we will be lucky if we last ten more minutes! We need immediate assistance if we're going to get off of this bucket of bolts... alive," Master Li told Anakin, Tanya frowning at her for insulting her ship.

"Unfortunately, we can't send you reinforcements as at this time as we need reinforcements _ourselves_," General Kenobi explained, an explosion going off as though on queue "Is their anyone else who could send you help?"

"By the time the next closest Jedi cruiser sent help, our ship would have been sold for scrap," Barriss stated, Tanya frowning at her in turn for the continued insulting of her ship. She was about to comment on everyone's disrespect toward the _Liberty_, when another explosion shook the ship, causing everyone to fall over yet again.

"Sir, our shields are down and we have no power to the weapons or engines," Captain Mec said.

"We're a sitting duck," Tanya simplified. Everyone looked at each other, faces grim. Suddenly, the ship shook, but not from an explosion.

"Captain, what was that?" Tanya inquired.

"They're boarding the ship sir."

"Why don't they just finish us off?" Barriss asked.

"Because of this," Tanya said, taking the flash drive that held tons of Seperatist information in it. "They must really want this back."

"Can we transmit the data to you, Generals?" Master Li questioned.

"Too risky," was the reply. The Jedi were shaking their heads, groaning and sighing in frustration.

"I have an idea!" Tanya announced. "But I'll need you to keep them away from the bridge for two minutes!"

"The troops and I will take care of it," Captain Mec said, leading the troops to fight.

"Tanya, what are you doing?" Ahsoka asked as Tanya rushed to the computer.

"I'll tell you if we get out of this mess," Tanya answered. An explosion came from downstairs a few moments later.

"They've breached the lower floors. We can't hold them off!" Mec exclaimed, firing at the droids like mad.

"Get yourselves to the escape pods Captain," Master Li instructed.

"But sir-"

"That's an order, Captain. GO!" The transmission broke off and the few remaining clones took position to defend the bridge with the Jedi.

"Ready?" Ahsoka asked.

"For anything," Tanya smiled.


	14. The Final Battle: Part 14

The Final Battle: Part 14

The blast doors that led to the bridge were closed, but did little to stop the droids advance. Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, Master Li, and the remainder of the clones on the bridge held position as the sounds of the droids came closer and closer. They heard the door to the lift open through the blast doors and before any one could move, two scarlet lightsabers pierced the door and began cutting a huge hole into the metal.

"Ventress!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her face darkening. The clones, temporarily shocked from the sudden break in, raised their weapons and trained them at the hole.

Master Li looked grimly at Ventress's lightsabers before telling the padawans, "Listen to me young ones; when I give you the signal, I want you to run."

"What!"

"What for?"

"Padawans, I promised your masters that I would protect you with my life and I don't want to take any chances with Ventress. Ahsoka, you know how dangerous she is from personal experience."

"But I've never taken her on with so many other well-trained Jedi. Master, we can take her together," Ahsoka argued.

"Also, Master Li, I'm fairly certain that Zana would never forgive me if we left you behind," Tanya added.

"What happens to me is my responsibility, not yours and not Zana's. You will escape to the hanger on my mark. And that is an order, by the way, not a request. Do I make my self clear?" Master Li asked. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya looked to each other, frowning but finally nodding their heads, just as Ventress's lightsabers finished cutting. The four Jedi returned their attention to the hole, waiting for the droids to make a move. However, all they could hear from the other side was the sound of metal claws on metal.

_Metal claws?_

"DUCK!" Tanya shouted as the door went flying across the bridge. The four Jedi ducked while the nearest clones threw themselves out of the way. The metal door hit the glass with an ear splitting _CRACK!_ and the Jedi were just able to get back into position to see their enemies walk onto the bridge. Asajj Ventress and General Grievous glided into the room, a dark, cold feeling following them into the room.

_I admit I certainly wasn't expecting that,_ Tanya thought to herself.

"General Grievous and Asajj Ventress, working together? I'm surprised that the ship hasn't blown up," Master Li taunted.

"Jedi scum, you are outnumbered and outgunned. Return the information you stole and we will make your deaths quick and painless," Grievous demanded.

"Why? Why is the information so important?" Tanya inquired. Grievous glared at her.

"It is of no importance, _youngling_."

"Then why are you trying so hard to get it back?"

"Enough talk," snarled Ventress. "Give us the information, Jedi filth!"

"We'll all die before we give it to you, and even if you kill us you'll never find it," Tanya stated.

"We'll see about that," Grievous said, activating his lightsabers. Ventress did the same with hers and together, they attacked.

"Tanya, you help me with Grievous. Ahsoka, Barriss take care of Ventress," Master Li instructed. She and Tanya deflected Grievous' onslaught of strokes, Tanya playing offensive while Master Li deflected Grievous's attacks. Ahsoka and Barriss, in the mean time, were using a similar strategy, Ahsoka attacking here and there, trying to find an opening while Barriss harmonized Ahsoka's attacks with her defensive blocks. Grievous's onslaught of stolen lightsabers, however, proved a difficult challenge to find a weak point in, without getting cut to pieces, as did Ventress's fury of lightsabers. Master Li motioned for the padawans to move toward the exit, and as soon as they did, Master Li shouted, "NOW!" and Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya pulled away from Grievous and Ventress, running into the corridor. They looked back to Master Li, who was preoccupied holding back Grievous. "RUN PADAWANS!" Master Li ordered, just as two, crimson lightsaber blades were plunged into her back.

"Master Li, NO!" Tanya screamed, almost running back onto the bridge, as Master Li's body fell to the floor. Grievous and Ventress looked from the dead Jedi Master's body to the padawans shocked faces, before grinning evilly and laughing their cold, cruel laughs that made the padawans blood run cold. Barriss grabbed Tanya's arm, nodding softly down the hall. Tanya took one last glance at Master Li's corpse, before turning and running away, the villain's evil laughter still ringing in their ears.


	15. The Final Battle: Part 15

The Final Battle: Part 15

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya sprinted through the abandoned halls of Tanya's ship, the _Liberty_. They ran faster and farter than they had ever run and only stopped when they felt like they were about to pass out. They leaned against the walls, clutching their sides and breathing heavily. Tanya slid down the wall, took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
><em>No<em>, she thought. _Master Li _cannot_, I repeat _CANNOT _be... dead._ Tanya sighed to herself. _What am I going to tell Zana_... _Oh no Zana! She'll be devastated! Master Li was like her mother._  
>Ahsoka and Barriss were finally able to catch their breath and turned to Tanya.<p>

"Tanya?" Ahsoka asked, warily. "Are you alright?" Tanya snapped out of her thoughts and back into their situation.

_Right,_ Tanya scolded herself. _I can't get distracted. I have to focus on here and now._

"Yeah," she responded. "I'm fine."

Ahsoka did not look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"I'm always alright."

Ahsoka still knew she wasn't but didn't pry. "So, what do we do?"

Tanya turned to her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What should we do?"

"Why are you asking me? Barriss is older and you've had more experience in these kinds of situations, Ahsoka."

"Well, you're Master Yoda's padawan and have the best leadership and planning capabilities."  
>Tanya looked stricken, but not surprised. "Well, our main priority is to get off of this ship. We launched all the escape pods so that's out of the question. The only other option is to try and get to the hanger and fly out of here."<p>

"Without getting spotted?" Barriss asked.

"Well, we don't have any other choices, do we?" The padawans looked to each other.

"I guess not," Barriss replied.

"We'd better get going then," Tanya suggested. Ahsoka pulled her to her feet and they started to walk in the direction of the nearest hanger. However, they had barely gone five steps before they were knocked off their feet by an explosion. They turned around just in time to see the hallway behind them explode and open up, revealing the vast, dark emptiness of space. The padawans had to grab onto the walls to avoid being sucked into the vacuum of space. Tanya grabbed onto a panel in the wall and caught Ahsoka, desperately, trying to hold on. Barriss, however, was dragged right by them and toward the vacuum of space, giving time for Tanya to think one last desperate thought.

_Barriss, NO!  
><em>

Barriss caught onto the edge of the hall at the last moment and hit the button, closing the blast door and cutting off the hallway's connection to outer space. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya fell to the floor, breathing heavily again.

"The ship-is falling-apart," Ahsoka gasped. "The Seperatist warships have started firing at us again."

"Why?" Tanya inquired.

"Doesn't matter at the moment," Barriss pointed out. "We just have to get to the hanger as soon as we can."

"One problem," Tanya realized. "The section of the ship that exploded _was_ the hanger." Ahsoka and Barriss groaned. Tanya, in the mean time, looked thoughtful (as usual). "There _ha_s to be a way off this ship," Tanya mumbled to herself. Then it hit her as hard as she had hit the floor in the Mandalorian Iron factory warehouse. "The only way out is the Seperatists' way out."

"What?" Ahsoka and Barriss exclaimed.

"The only way off the ship is the way the Seperatists got on."

"But that means-"

"We would have to board the Seperatist's ship," Tanya finished for Ahsoka.

"It's not impossible," Tanya pointed out. "Senator Amidala avoided General Grievous on the _Malevolence_."

"True, but the _Malevolence_ was a _gargantuan_ ship _and_ it was damaged."

"I don't like it either but it's a risk we're going to have to take."

Silence.

"She's right, Ahsoka," Barriss said.

Ahsoka frowned but nodded.

"Well, then, we'd better get moving," Tanya stated. "Or else we'll get blown up before we even reach the Seperatist's ship."


	16. The Final Battle: Part 16

The Final Battle: Part 16

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya were running, yet again, through the _Liberty's_ abandoned hallways. Only this time they were running toward the enemy, not away. They ran faster and faster, turning corner after corner, until they finally made it to the bridge between the _Liberty_ and the Seperatist cruiser. Ahsoka and Barriss paused slightly, before slowly creeping toward the ship. Tanya, however, stayed.

"Tanya, is something wrong?" Barriss asked, looking back at Tanya. Tanya lowered her head.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

"Do what?" Barriss inquired.

"I can't abandon my ship." Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Tanya," Ahsoka said, gently. "If you don't come with us now, you are going to _die!_"

"I know that!" Tanya snapped. "It's just, my master trusted me with this ship. Do you know how many other padawans have their own Jedi cruisers? None! I'm the only one in the entire galaxy!"

"Tanya, losing your cruiser is not that big a deal," Ahsoka assured her. "My master loses his all the time!"

Barriss gave her a look that clearly said, _Not helping!_

"Ahsoka, that's entirely different! Your master is a Jedi knight and _Anakin Skywalker_ at that! It's not a big deal because he's one of the order's best and he's always doing stuff like that anyways! The council will be very shocked and disappointed in me if I lost my cruiser because I'm young, inexperienced, and careful!"

Barriss gave Ahsoka an,_ I told you so!_ look before telling Tanya, "But they'll be even more disappointed if one of their best padawans gets killed because she refused to retreat from a battle she knew she couldn't win."

Tanya winced as though the words had hurt her physically. She took a deep breath, looked into their eyes, and nodded. "You're right, I'm being stupid. My master wouldn't want me to get myself killed over something like pride. If I die, I want to die for something worth dying for."

Ahsoka and Barriss smiled, though a little sadly. Neither of them wanted to think about Tanya dying. It just seemed like one of those impossible things, like Anakin turning to the dark side. Tanya took a deep breath and ran to join her friends, just as a huge blast shook the _Liberty_, almost knocking the padawans off their feet.

"And that's our cue. Run!" Ahsoka shouted. The padawans took off toward the Seperatist ship, Ahsoka smashing her fist into the control panel, and opening the door to inside of the vessel. They bolted inside, closing the door behind them and detaching the Seperatist ship from the _Liberty_. They looked out of a porthole, to see the _Liberty_ drifting away before it exploded in a fiery inferno.

Tanya closed her eyes and whispered, "Good-bye _Liberty._" Ahsoka gripped her shoulder as Tanya leaned her forehead on the cold glass that separated them from the vacuum of space.

"My master is going to kill me."

"Tanya, Master Yoda is very understanding. He'll know you had no choice."

"Yeah, but he'll be _very_ disappointed in me and that's what I hate the most, disappointing him," Tanya explained. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, before looking as though she had just remembered something and groaning.

"What?" Barriss asked.

"Master Li... we couldn't even save her body for Zana."

Ahsoka and Barriss's eyes widened. They had almost forgotten. _Almost._

"There's nothing we can do," Barriss pointed out.

"I know, but I hate the feeling of not being able to do something. It's like being in a small, tight space for me." Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, still unsure about how to respond to that. Barriss, deciding it was best to keep moving, grabbed Tanya's shoulder and started gently leading her away from the window. They started walking down the hallway, when Tanya stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that the Separatists were firing at the _Liberty_ while they were still attached to each other?" Tanya pointed out.

"It's not that odd. Grievous has done that in the past," Ahsoka said.

"Yeah, but why didn't they just finish us off? Why did they come aboard in the first place? They could've blasted us into oblivion as soon as our shields were down."

"Maybe Grievous wanted another lightsaber?"

"Then why leave us alive? And, why would Ventress be here?" Tanya questioned. Then, she stopped, as though the air had been sucked out of her lungs. "They've trapped us on the ship."

"What?" Ahsoka and Barriss exclaimed, believing they hadn't heard her right.

"They've trapped us. They want the information we took."

"Do you really think that it would be worth all this trouble just for some information?"

"Oh believe me, a bit of intelligence could turn the tide of the _entire_ war. They want this information back."

"Why didn't they just destroy it, then?"

"Maybe this is the only copy of some of Doctor Caust's secret plans. Remember, he was a biologist working on mass murder machines. And, it would explain why he was on Dantooine. It has lakes, rivers, and grasslands, so they could test it on environments, and the only inhabitants are simple farmers and primitive Dantari race, for living test subjects. Leave it to the Separatists to kill innocent people for test subjects."

"Quite clever of you, _youngling_," said a horribly familiar raspy, metallic voice.


	17. The Final Battle: Part 17

The Final Battle: Part 17

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya turned around to see who had spoken. Grievous and Ventress, flanked by MagnaGuards, stood at the end of the hall to their right. Tanya moved in front of her friends and asked tentatively, "So, I am correct in my assumptions?"

"As a matter of fact, you are, _youngling_," Grievous taunted. "Now give us the information you stole and we'll make sure you die _quickly_."

"So, our options are A: Give you the information and die. Or B: Don't give you the information and fight. I don't know about you two, but option B is sounding a _bit_ more gratifying to me," Tanya stated.

"Fight us?" Ventress cackled. "Without your masters here to save you?"

"Who said we need saving?" Tanya asked, activating her lightsaber as Ahsoka and Barriss activated theirs. Grievous and Ventress both drew theirs, as well, filing the hallway with red, green, and blue light. "Ahsoka, Barriss you take Ventress. I'll handle Grievous." Ahsoka didn't have time to reply with _Are you __**insane**__?_ before Tanya leaped at Grievous. Tanya suddenly became a blur of leaps and lunges, slashing and striking her lightsaber here and there, trying to find an opening. Grievous, though momentarily stunned by Tanya's sudden attack, retaliated with his own onslaught. Ventress, meanwhile, slashed and fought with all her might, with Ahsoka and Barriss battling equally as hard. Slowly, Ventress and Grievous began backing up the padwans back the way they came, which Tanya noticed after they had made it half way down the hall.

_Ahsoka, Barriss,_ Tanya thought to them urgently. _They're trying to trap us_.

_What?  
><em>

_Grievous and Ventress are leading us to a dead end. When we hit the wall, we won't have any more room to fight and they'll have the advantage.  
><em>

_What do we do?  
><em>

_Wait for my signal._

The trio continued to fight as though oblivious to Grievous and Ventress' plan. When the hall finally began to open up, Tanya jutted her head up and Ahsoka and Barriss leaped over Ventress' blades. Tanya broke from her lightsaber lock with Grievous and raised him with the Force, before throwing him into the wall at the end of the hall. Tanya then clashed lightsabers with Ventress for a moment, before getting to the other side of her and pushing her back toward Grievous with the Force. Ventress stumbled back a bit, falling into a kneeling position. Ventress looked up, just in time to see Tanya racing down the corridor, Ahsoka and Barriss ahead of her.

**A/N: Sorry for not adding to my story in a while. I promise I'm going to do better. I _will_ finish this story, and it's getting to the good part so stay tuned. P.S. sorry, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes. Imagine Tanya fighting like Master Yoda or like Qui Gon Jinn.**


	18. The Final Battle: Part 18

**I'd like to dedicate this post to "Strange Bethany Iguana", "Speedy Spike Sunrise", who reviewed my works during my time at Cartoon Network, and to all of you who have supported me and encouraged me to keep on writing. May the Force be with you all!**

The Final Battle: Part 18

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya fled through the halls of the droid ship. They fled, not daring to look back, and only stopping when they were about to collapse from exhaustion.

"What – should – we –do?" Ahsoka panted, clutching the stitch in her side.

"I – don't know," Barriss wheezed. Tanya held up a finger, signaling them to wait until she caught her breath to let her speak. She gasped for a few moments before regaining her breath and speaking.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it? We have to get off of this ship. Or get rescued. And the only way we can do that is if we call for help, which I doubt we can do without getting traced or jammed by the droids. So, our best option would be to escape."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Barriss inquired.

"Ahsoka, you've probably been on the most Separatist frigates. Do you think you could use your knowledge to steer us to the nearest hanger."

"I can try."

"No! Do or do not. There is no try."

"You know, you don't have to quote your master on everything, Tanya."

"I know but I prefer to use my master's wisdom whenever I can."

"Even in times like this?"

"Especially times like this."

"Ok, moving on. I _will_ find the nearest hanger."

"Thank you."

Ahsoka looked around and retraced their steps in her head. "Alright, assuming my sense of direction isn't completely messed up, I believe that the nearest hanger is…" Ahsoka turned around and pointed at a closed door. "That way."

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya walked over to the door and opened it. Suddenly, Tanya stumbled backward as though she had just been injured.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka and Barriss cried, going over to her. "What's wrong?"

"It's there. The presence. The presence I felt on board the _Liberty_. It's here and it's right down the hall."

"Is it Ventress?"

"No. Ventress is strong but not this strong. This is unlike any evil I've ever faced before."

"Well, this is the quickest way there. Unless you have another idea?"

Tanya frowned and shook her head. Ahsoka and Barriss helped her to her feet, and walked down the corridor. Tanya followed them, muttering, "I have a _bad_ feeling about this."

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya crept down the corridor, looking carefully around corners for any signs of droids.

"So far, so good," Barriss said.

"Nearly there, I think," Ahsoka encouraged. The trio stepped around a corner and saw a tall, cloaked figure in their path. They stepped backward a bit, frightened.

"Who are you?" Tanya spoke up bravely, standing in front of Barriss and Ahsoka. The figure looked at them and laughed darkly.

"You know me, younglings. I am the face of the Separatists after all," the figure said, throwing back his hood to reveal an old man with white hair and eyes like a hawk. Tanya's eyes widened in realization. "Count Dooku?" Tanya questioned tentatively. "Correct youngling. Now, if you want to die quickly then I suggest you hand over the information you took. _Immediately_."

"What makes you think you can kill us so easily?"

"Child, I am a Sith Lord. You are three mere padawans, with no real power or potential. You don't have what it takes to defeat me."

Tanya took out her lightsaber and ignited it. "I disagree."

Ahsoka and Barriss took out their lightsabers and stood next to Tanya, though their stomachs were churning nervously.

_Tanya, do you think we can _really_ defeat _Count Dooku_? He's a _Sith Lord_!_

_No, but if we work together we should be able to get around him and get to the hanger._

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_

_Do you have anything else?_

_We could go back the way we came._

_Look behind you._

Ahsoka and Barriss glanced behind them and saw three MagnaGuards directly behind them, blocking their path.

_Listen, as long as we work together we can get through._

Just then, the padawan's fears escalated ten times higher, as Ventress and Grievous came through the door behind Dooku.

_Ok, then, _now_ we're dead_.

Ventress, Grievous, and Dooku all took out their lightsabers and activated them, while Tanya's mind raced at a million thoughts per second.

_Ahsoka, take Ventress. Barriss, you handle Grievous. I'll keep Dooku occupied._

Ahsoka and Barriss were about to say that Tanya really _was_ crazy, when the Separatists attacked.


	19. The Final Battle: Part 19

**I am so incredibly sorry for my absence from the Fan Fiction community. I have had a terrible case of writer's block and I have had a ton of homework. I swear I will attempt to update more often from now on. I will hopefully be able to finish this before July. Now, please enjoy this long over due chapter of "The Final Battle."**

The Final Battle: Part 19

Tanya barely had time to block Dooku's slice. _Whoa__,_ Tanya thought. _For an old man, he's quicker than I thought. _However, Tanya quickly recovered and slashed right back. Tanya continued to bombard Dooku with attacks of her own, trying to spare glances at her friends to check on their own battles. Ahsoka was holding her own against Ventress, making good use of her two lightsabers. Barriss was having a slightly more difficult time deflecting Grievous' barrage. Tanya's checkup was cut short when Dooku's stab almost cut her right arm off. Tanya caught the strike just in time, but put all of her focus into fighting again.

"You're fighting a battle you cannot win, youngling," Dooku taunted Tanya. "I have fought and defeated dozens on Jedi personally. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"My smaller ego," Tanya muttered. _He's right though, _Tanya thought to herself. _I have to concentrate on finding a way out of here._ She glanced around every chance she got, but the corridor was tight and the only ways out were behind the Separatists, or through the MagnaGuards behind them. _MagnaGuards? Hmmm. _Tanya thought.

_Ahsoka, Barriss, wait for my signal._

_To do what?_

_Just follow my lead._

Tanya struck at Dooku a few more times, before going into a lightsaber lock.

"You fight well, for a child," Dooku sneered.

"If I'm such a child how come I'm beating you?" Tanya asked. Dooku snarled and started forcing their lightsabers toward Tanya's neck. Tanya glanced at Ahsoka and Barriss, who were in lightsaber locks of their own, and nodded. The trio broke their locks, and backflipped, kicking the Separatists in the process. Tanya then Force lifted a MagnaGuard and threw it at them, Ahsoka and Barriss mirroring her moves. The Separatists, having recovered from the kicks, merely cut the droids in half, but it gave the padawans enough time to retreat back up the hall.

"I don't think so," Dooku murmered, before shooting Force lightning at them.

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya heard the lighting head their way, but hardly had time to react. Ahsoka and Barriss dove to the ground and covered their heads, but Tanya, who was in the middle, just stood there.

_Tanya NO! _Ahsoka and Barriss thought as the lightning sped toward her.

At the last possible second, Tanya outstretched her hands and _caught_ the lighting in them. Dooku looked stunned for a moment, before continuing to assault her with electricity. But still, Tanya held her ground. After what seemed like ages, Dooku ceased fire and Tanya, exhausted, collapsed to her knees and had to catch herself with her arms.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka and Barriss cried out, rushing over to help their friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Tanya moaned faintly, clutching her head as Barriss helped her to her feet. "Come on. We have to get out of here," she whispered urgently, as though the danger they were had suddenly been multiplied by twenty-two million.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Dooku said softly. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya turned to face him, Tanya looking more terrified than Ahsoka and Barriss had ever seen her.

"It seems as though we are in the presence of another one of Master Yoda's diciples," Dooku informed Grievous and Ventress. They looked surprised for a moment before grinning malevolently at Tanya.

"Run," Tanya breathed, taking off as fast as her legs could go. Ahsoka and Barriss followed, confused and very, _very_ afraid.


	20. The Final Battle: Part 20

**A/N: I'm **_**so **_**incredibly sorry to my readers for my lack of updates recently. I had finals, rehearsals, and a terrible case of writer's block, which equals less writing time. But, I'm on summer break now so I should be adding chapters much more regularly. Anyway, enough chitchat; please enjoy Part 20 of "The Final Battle."**

**(P.S. I have Tanya's character profile uploaded on my Author's Profile for those of you who want to check it out. Message me what you want added to it.)**

The Final Battle: Part 20

"We've – been – running – a lot – today – am I – the only one – who noticed – this?" Ahsoka asked, clutching at her side, trying to catch her breath… _again._

"Do – you – have – a better – idea – of what – we – should do?" Barriss wheezed.

Tanya was silent. She was staring at nothing in particular, her expression shocked and panicked. Barriss noted this and pointed it out silently to Ahsoka.

"Hey, Tanya," Ahsoka said, snapping her fingers in front of Tanya's face. This broke Tanya out of her trance. "Something wrong?" Ahsoka inquired.

Tanya looked as though she was about to speak but her words caught in her throat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Barriss asked, feeling Tanya's forehead. Tanya shook her off and muttered, "Dooku."

"What about him?"

"He knows I'm Master Yoda's padawan."

"And that's a problem because?"

"Dooku was once Master Yoda's apprentice and he has… quite a grudge against his former master. He wants to destroy him and might use me to do it."

"Well, we're just going to have to get off this ship before he can," Ahsoka assured her. "Come on."

Ahsoka stood Barriss and helped Tanya to her feet, before setting off in search of a hanger. But just as they got back up on their feet, they were almost knocked off of them again by the Separatist ship lurching forward suddenly.

"What was that?"

"I think we've gone into hyperspace," Ahsoka explained.

Tanya and Barriss' eyes widened. "That means we can't get off this ship, I presume?"

Ahsoka nodded. Tanya groaned, leaning against the wall. "Can this get any worse?"

The sound of droids marching in their direction answered her question.

"All units," said a rasping, metallic voice. "Be on the lookout for three Jedi younglings."

"Padawans," Ahsoka grumbled. She turned to her friends. "What do we do?"

"We keep running," Tanya groaned. But just as they started walking in the opposite direction of the droids, they heard more droids marching down the hall in their direction. They tried to go down the opposite hall but they heard marching from that direction.

"We're surrounded. Perfect."

"What do we do?" Barriss asked. They looked around for a place to hide.

"There," Ahsoka said, pointing to a door. The trio ran into the room closing the door behind them. It was much like the storage room Ahsoka had hidden in from Grievous the last time they had fought. It was dimly lit, with shelves stacked to the ceiling.

"Split up and find a way out of here. A door, an air vent, anything. They'll find us quickly enough in here if we don't," Tanya instructed. Ahsoka and Barriss nodded in reply and the three padawans split up. Just as they began searching, they heard the door open. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya melted into the shadows as they saw Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress enter, flanked by three MagnaGuards.

"Come out, children, and we will make your deaths quick and painless," Grievous taunted. The Separatists stood, waiting for them to surrender.

Silence.

"Very well. Grievous, to the right. Ventress, take the left," Dooku ordered. They spread out, searching for the padawans, each with one MagnaGuard following them. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya climbed on the shelves, trying to avoid the Separatists. Tanya noticed that while the Separatists were busy searching, they had left the exit unguarded.

_Ahsoka, Barriss, if we make a distraction we can lure the Separatists away from the door and we might just be able to get out of here,_ Tanya suggested.

_Leave it to me,_ Ahsoka replied. She found a storage container and threw it to the other side to the room with the Force, where it clattered to the ground. The Separatists immediately changed course and followed the sound. Ahsoka motioned to the others and they jumped down from the shelves. Looking over their shoulder to make sure the Separatists were on the other side of the room, the crept over to the door.

_We made it, _Tanya thought.

_TCH!_ "AH!" Ahsoka screamed, jumping back twenty feet in the air as she was almost cut in half by Ventress' lightsaber, which had appeared between the shelves. Barriss gasped as the same happened to her with Grievous. Tanya heard a lightsaber igniting behind her and activated her own and was barely able to stop Dooku's blade from slicing her head off.

"Impressive youngling, though I should expect as much from a padawan of Master Yoda's," Dooku commented. "However, you and your friends are beaten and if you want to live I suggest you surrender."

"If you had ever truly been a Jedi then you would know that we will die fighting before we surrender."

"Then you shall."

Dooku broke the lightsaber lock and slashed at Tanya's neck again, which Tanya avoided by bending backward. She quickly recovered and blocked Dooku's next attack before slashing back at him. They were quickly locked in battle, slicing, blocking, stabbing everywhere they could. Within a matter of minutes, the two were in a lightsaber lock, trying to push both of their blades towards the other's throat. However, Tanya had become so involved in her duel with the Sith lord, she had forgotten to check on her companions' battles, and was only awaken from her reverie by Ahsoka's choking gasp. Ahsoka was hanging in midair, clutching at her throat, as Ventress tightened her grip. But before Tanya was able to aid her, Ventress threw Ahsoka across the room, where Ahsoka hit a set of shelves and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Ahsoka!" Tanya shouted hopping to awaken her friend but to no avail. Barriss glanced at Ahsoka's blacked out form, only to have Grievous kick her in the abdomen. Barriss flew backwards, hit her head on the wall, and slid down to the ground, also stunned.

"Barriss!" Tanya exclaimed, hoping she wasn't out as well, but received the same result as Ahsoka's; silence. Tanya broke the lightsaber lock with Dooku and kicked him away, before back flipping, and outstretching her hand, into which Ahsoka's light saber leapt into. Tanya ignited Ahsoka's main blade, twirled both sabers in her hands, before staring at the Separatists, raising one saber over her head, and pointing both blades at her opponents. Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress did the same. _I have to draw them away from Ahsoka and Barriss. I will _not_ let them get hurt, even if it kills me,_ Tanya thought. She started backing away from the Separatists, leading them towards the center of the room, and they followed. Tanya knew she was at a disadvantage, not only because they were all much more advanced in their skills than she, but because their constant barrage were forcing her act on defense rather than offense, which was her main fighting style and strength. The three of them stabbed, slashed, and attacked wherever they could trying to get Tanya off balance. She, in turn, blocked the blows with her lightsaber and flipped and bended her body to avoid those she could not deflect. She had just been drive all three of the Separatists back and had gotten back to her original fighting stance, when something stabbed her in the small of her back, sending bolts of electricity up and down her spine. She collapsed to her knees, clutching her chest and trying get air back into her lungs.

_MagnaGuards! _She had been so busy fighting the Separatists she had failed to notice them sneak behind her. Tanya raised her head to find Dooku's blade aimed right at her head.

"Weapons, young one, or you lose your head," Dooku threatened, moving his saber even closer to her throat. Tanya glanced at Ahsoka and Barriss, unconscious behind her enemies, before she looked down, sighed through her nose, and rolled her and Ahsoka's lightsabers toward Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress. Before one of them could grab them, Tanya slipped a small device from her sleeve into her hand. It took Dooku a moment to recognize it as one of Doctor Caust's smoke bombs, but just as he realized this, Tanya threw it to the ground and the room was immediately engulfed in a thick, pitch black smoke. The air was filled with the sounds of two lightsaber's being moved with the Force, activating, clashing with MagnaGuard staffs, and cutting metal. By the time Dooku and Ventress had cleared the smoke, all that was left were the chopped up remains of the three guards. Ventress and Grievous growled in frustration. Dooku, however, looked thoughtful. He turned to the other two, smiling malevolently, and said, "The hunt continues."


	21. The Final Battle: Part 21

The Final Battle: Part 21

Tanya sprinted as fast as her tired legs could carry her, not knowing or caring where she was going as long as put as much distance between her and the Separatists as possible. She finally stopped in an empty corridor and leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and calm herself down, both of which were proving to difficult to do. She was alone, trapped inside a Separatist warship, and had just abandoned two of the most important people in her life.

_There was nothing you could have done,_ said one half of her. _They would have captured you too. It's not like you could have carried them far. _

_But I shouldn't have left them,_ argued the other half._ They're my best friends and I left them to die._

_The Separatist won't kill them. They'll use them as leverage or something of that nature._

_Is that supposed to make me feel any better?_

_You should be thinking about this rationally. You did the smart thing._

_But, it wasn't the right thing._

_As long as Ahsoka and Barriss aren't harmed and you help them escape, you did the right thing. You didn't abandon them if you're planning on rescuing them later._

Tanya sighed. This was getting tiresome.

_Well then, how do I rescue them?_

_The first thing you should do is find a computer to call for help. Even if you manage to get off of this ship, you won't get far without assistance. Then, you can sneak into the prison bay and let Ahsoka and Barriss out._

_All right then; better get started._

Tanya stood back started sneaking up the hall, searching for a computer. She located one fairly quickly and, using some computer tricks Ahsoka had taught her, was able to get the patch through security and call Anakin's ship. Within moments, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on the screen.

"Tanya! What's going on? Where are Ahsoka, Barriss, and Master Li? What happened to your ship, we lost contact?" Anakin bombarded Tanya with questions.

Tanya swallowed before she began. "My ship was destroyed by Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress and Master Li is dead by their hands." The two Jedi master's looked shocked and worried.

"Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress all in the same place? You three need to get out of there, right now! That's an order! Where are they?" Anakin asked.

Tanya took a deep breath before telling him, "I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but Ahsoka and Barriss were captured by them and I was barely able to escape containment myself."

"_WHAT! YOU MEAN TELL ME YOU LEFT THEM TO DIE!" _Anakin yelled, making Tanya wince and lower her head in shame.

"Anakin calm down! Tanya did her best but I doubt there was little she could have done, especially with Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress there," Obi-Wan scolded him sharply.

"Believe me, Master Skywalker, I want nothing more than to help them and I hate myself for having left them. But, I believed I can get all of us out of her, if you can get us transport off of this deathtrap."

"All right then, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm not sure, we're in hyperspace."

"Well, check where you're headed and we'll meet you there."

"Yes Master Kenobi." Tanya started searching for the ship's destination. "We're heading for the planet-"

_TCH!_ A staff impaled itself in the computer next to Tanya. She screamed and activated her saber, chopping the head off of the MagnaGuard. However, the droid continued to pull its staff out of the computer panel and swing it at Tanya, attempting to stab her with it. Tanya deflected the staff and proceeded to reduce the drone to pieces. She turned back to the computer, now completely destroyed. She hit the panel, groaning in frustration. "Who's going to help me now?" she muttered to herself.

"No one, youngling," said a raspy, metallic voice behind her. Tanya immediately swung around, activating her lightsaber in time to catch Grievous' blades on her own. She broke the lightsaber lock, pushing Grievous away from her and backed away from the computer into the center of the hallway. Grievous turned to face her, only to be pushed back several feet by Tanya's force push. He caught himself, growling, and turned back to her, lightsabers raised. Tanya got into her fighting stance, and prepared for his attack. Suddenly, she was flying through the air and thrown into the wall by a force push. Dizzy and stunned slightly, Tanya tried to get a hold of her surroundings. She felt pressure around her neck, cutting off her air, as she began rising in the air.

_Ventress!_ Ventress had surprised her while she had been focused on Grievous. Tanya glared down at her. "Go… ahead… and… do it," she ground out, clutching at her neck. "You'll… gain… _nothing_."

"Shall I dispose of this one Master?" Ventress asked Dooku, who appeared from the shadows.

"No Ventress," Dooku replied, sounding much farther away to Tanya than he was. "We need her alive. Release her."

Ventress frowned, like a cat that had lost its prey, and grudgingly released her. Tanya fell to the floor and into darkness.


	22. The Final Battle: Part 22

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my readers who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to me and my stories. Now, for the next few chapters are mostly going to be a lot of talk but I'm trying to make it as interesting as possible and we are **_**finally**_** going to find out a bit about Tanya's past. So, please enjoy Part 22 of "The Final Battle".**

The Final Battle: Part 22

Bright white light; that was all Tanya could see when she opened her eyes. She blinked a bit, trying to clear her head and vision. She lifted her head off of the cold, metal floor but it pounded in protest, and Tanya laid back down to silence its pleas.

"Tanya! Are you alright?" called a voice from far away.

"Define 'alright'," Tanya muttered, clutching her aching head. She took a few breaths and when the hammering subsided, she sat up and looked around. She was handcuffed in a cell with three inactive containment fields behind her. Ahsoka and Barriss were sitting next to her and were also handcuffed.

"Better?" Barriss inquired.

"Yeah," Tanya replied. She rolled her head around, cracking her neck a bit. "How long was I out?"

"We don't know. It's hard to tell time without anything to go off of. But, it was probably around an hour," Ahsoka answered. Barriss nodded in agreement.

"Right," Tanya responded. "Listen, I'm _so_ sorry for leaving you guys back there."

"Tanya it's fine," Ahsoka told her.

"We probably would've done the same thing in your position," Barriss added. Tanya smiled thankfully but it quickly faded as the door slid open to reveal three MagnaGuards. The leader uttered some garbled noises, which the trio figured was an order for them to stand. They got up and walked out their cell, heads held high. The MagnaGuards led them through the gargantuan cruiser to the bridge, where the three separatist leaders were waiting.

"If you are going to threaten us, I'm going to warn you now that it will do you no good in getting you back your precious plans. So, you might as well just give up," Tanya told them. Ahsoka and Barriss glanced at each other; neither of them had ever heard her speak to _anyone_ like that and they both figured if she kept that up, she was going to get herself killed. Grievous and Ventress glared at her but remained silent.

Dooku, however, was unaffected and quickly countered with "Didn't Master Yoda teach you to treat your superiors with respect, child?"

"Of course he did. I, however, do not consider you to be among them," Tanya said simply.

"Well, did he ever teach you that it is unwise to treat your captors with such insolence, Miss… what is your name?"

"Tanya. And I have no reason to fear your torture."

"Well, Miss Tanya, you seem rather confident in your abilities. Almost _overly _so."

"I have been very well trained. Master Yoda makes sure that his padawans are."

"And what of Skywalker and Unduli's padawans?" Dooku inquired, looking at Ahsoka and Barriss. "I highly doubt they would be able withstand the amount of torture we have in store for you."

"They know nothing of the information's whereabouts. Any attempt to torture them would be a waste of time and resources," Tanya replied smoothly. Dooku smirked, mildly impressed by Tanya's retort.

"And, what of you, Miss Tanya? What do you know of the information?" he questioned.

"I do know where it is, and how to get it. However, no matter how much you torture me, no amount of pain will ever convince me to hand it over to the likes of _you_," Tanya responded calmly. "Do your worst."

Dooku paused for a moment, sizing her up, before he replied. "Brave words for a _young girl_," Dooku spat, saying _young girl_ as if it was the lowest thing someone could be.

Tanya's frowned, before raising her head as high as a princess's, and saying with as much contempt as possible, "I am _not_ afraid of you."

Dooku smiled evilly before lifting her chin and replying coolly, "You will be, my dear. You will be." Tanya pulled out of his grasp, furious that he had the _nerve_ to touch her. Dooku looked her up and down, before noticing a leather cord hanging around her neck. He grabbed the cord and tugged on it, withdrawing a crystal amulet in the shape of a crescent moon from her robes.

"Beautiful necklace. Mind if I ask you how you came to acquire it?"

"I do mind, actually, especially when considering it has no connection to the current conversation."

The Count frowned, and tore the amulet from Tanya neck. Tanya's head jerked forward and she glared at him as he smirked at her and attached it to his belt, next to _her lightsaber_. Ahsoka and Barriss noticed this too and looked to see their own lightsabers in Grievous and Ventress' belts. Tanya looked over Dooku's shoulder, refusing to look him in the eye and let him know he had affected her.

"Take them away," Dooku ordered the MagnaGuards. They stepped forward, and grabbed Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya, dragging them back to their cells.


	23. The Final Battle: Part 23

The Final Battle: Part 23

The three MagnaGuards pushed Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya into their cell and sealed the door behind them. Tanya glared at the door over her shoulder before leaning against the wall and sliding down to the floor, rubbing her neck where Dooku had torn her necklace from her. Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, confirming the same thing; neither of them had ever seen that necklace.

"Tanya?" Ahsoka asked gingerly. Tanya made grunted to show she was listening. "Where did you get that necklace? We've never seen it before." Tanya looked surprised at the question, but at the same time looked as though she had been expecting it.

"Well, I suppose now is as good of a time as ever," she muttered.

"For what?" Barriss inquired. Tanya looked around, before motioning her friends to come closer. Ahsoka and Barriss sat down next to her, curious as to what she was about to tell them.

"You know how most younglings are given to the Jedi Temple at around one year old." Ahsoka and Barriss nodded. "I wasn't like that. I was abandoned on the steps of the Temple when I was around nine months old. Master Yoda found me, wrapped in a bunch of blankets, with the necklace around my neck. The note attached me said that my name was Tanya, my mother was dead, and her friends couldn't take care of me, but they knew I was strong in the force. I have no idea what my last name is, when my birthday is, where I'm from, or who my mother was. That's why the necklace is important to me; it's my only link to life outside of the Jedi Order."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, stunned. Both of them had lived in the Temple for the majority of their lives, but they also had solid roots outside of the Order. Tanya, however, had nothing but whispers and mementos.

"Tanya, is that part of the reason your incredibly determined and work so hard?" Barriss questioned. Tanya smiled sadly.

"Yeah. This is the only life I've really ever known. If I screw this up, I have nothing, no friends, no family, and no home, to go to for help.

"It's alright though," Tanya continued before her friends could reply. "If it hadn't been for that, I might have never become Master Yoda's padawan and I may have never met you two."

"But then you probably wouldn't be in this situation," Barriss pointed out.

"I'm prepared for this. Besides, it's me. It'll take more than a bit of electricity to make me crack," Tanya told them. "But still, we have to get out of here, and I think the only way out at this point is rescue."

"But how?" Ahsoka asked. "We have no means of contacting them."

"Actually, we do." Ahsoka and Barriss looked at Tanya confused. "Jedi Masters and their padawans have a bond that they can use to communicate. If both are well trained in its use, then they can communicate, even when separated by light-years."

"So, you can tell Master Yoda where we are?" Ahsoka asked, awed.

"Yes. If I can concentrate enough then I might be able to reach him and tell him where we are."

"Wait, do you even know where we are?" Barriss wondered.

"Of course, what do think I was looking at over Dooku's shoulder? We're orbiting Lola Sayu."

"Wait, that's the planet the Citadel is on."

"I know. It's quite ingenious really. The Order has probably assumed the Separatists would take us here. However, they'll be so focused on getting down onto the planet that they won't realize we're in the blockade surrounding it."

"That's pretty clever," Ahsoka admitted, and Barriss nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, in order to contact Master Yoda I'm going to have to meditate. Warn me if you hear anything," Tanya instructed. As soon as Ahsoka and Barriss agreed, Tanya crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began to breathe deeply, trying to focus.

_Master. Can you hear me? Master, please, I need you help._

Tanya called out to her Master for what seemed like ages, until she finally heard a familiar voice reply, _Good to hear you, it is._

Tanya smiled. _It's good to hear you to Master, but we'll have time for that later. Master Skywalker and Master Unduli's padawans are here with me and we're all fine. We're being held on the Main Separatist Command Ship of the blockade orbiting the planet Lola Sayu. We need assistance as soon as possible._

_Understood, my padawan. Send help, I will. Save you, we will.  
><em>

_Thank you Master. I'm sorry we were captured in the first place.  
><em>

_A trap, it was. Your fault, it was not.  
><em>

"Tanya," Ahsoka warned, upon hearing the sounds of a door closing and footsteps coming their way.

"They're coming."

_I'm sorry Master. Dooku is coming. I have to go._

_Worry, do not. Help you we will.  
><em>

_I have faith in you Master. Goodbye, for now.  
><em>

Tanya cut off their conversation, just as a thought occured to her."Ahsoka, Barriss, listen to me. I need both of you promise me something." Ahsoka and Barriss both nodded. "I need you both to swear that no matter what, no mater how much pain I'm in, no matter how much I scream, no matter how much I beg for mercy, I need you both to remain completely blank."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"If you try and fight them they might hurt you and I want to keep you two as safe as possible."

"What about you though?" Barriss inquired. "You're the one they're going to torture."

Tanya smiled. "I've been training my whole life for this. Don't worry about me."

Ahsoka and Barriss looked at each other, unconvinced, but nodded nevertheless. Tanya smiled at them, but her grin faded as the cell door opened behind her. Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress entered, three MagnaGuards behind them. The three droids picked up the padawans, and threw them into the containment fields, which suspended them in midair.

"And now, Miss Tanya, we shall discuss the location of our missing information," Dooku said, motioning for something to come in. There was an eerie buzzing, and a large, round, black droid with pincers, pliers, and needles sticking out of it, floated into the room. The door closed behind it, sealing their fate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, the torture droid at the end of this chapter is supposed to be an earlier version of the torture droid Darth Vader used to try and get information out of Princess Leia in "A New Hope." I figured since it was a droid and since they also had mouse droids during the Clone Wars, they probably began developing it during the Clone Wars. I thought it was a good tie in to the original trilogy. So, please review and leave me your thoughts. Also, I have a poll on my profile for anyone who want to take a look at it. The question is, "Should I put in the chapter of Tanya being tortured in "The Final Battle"?" Until next time! -Miss Singing in the Rain**


	24. The Final Battle: Part 24

The Final Battle: Part 24

Tanya slowly opened her eyes, feeling someone damping a cool cloth on her forehead. She tried to sit up but the pain was so great she almost blacked out again.

"Stay still Tanya. You're too weak," came a familiar, far off voice. "You're safe. There's no need to strain yourself." Tanya tried to reply that as long as she was on a Separatist ship, she was as far from safe as anyone could be, but was in too much agony to even try to open her mouth. So she lay there, her head in the lap of a person she could not identify and she was the more venerable she had ever felt in her life. The person would occasionally put a small metal vial to her lips and have Tanya drink some the liquid inside. It was difficult for Tanya to even think but she believed it to be water with some sort of powder mixed in. Slowly, but surely, Tanya's vision cleared and she was became enough to sit up. She was lying in Barriss' lap with Ahsoka sitting next to them.

"What… happened?" were Tanya first words to the pair of them.

"Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress tortured you with that _evil_ little black ball of a droid. It must have been hours but you never gave in. You screamed a few times but you were defiant until the end," Ahsoka explained wearily. She looked as though she had aged three years in three hours. Barriss looked even worse.

"Did they-? "

"No," Barriss interrupted. "They didn't touch us. They taunted us a bit but nothing more. They were more concerned with breaking you."

Tanya breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm guessing you were the one nursing me while I was unconscious?" Barriss nodded. "Thank you." Barriss half smiled but it slipped off her face instantaneously. "Can I ask, what was that stuff you were giving me?"

"Crushed pain killer pills in water," Barriss answered.

"How did you get those?"

"I carry them in my belt," Barriss said, pointing to the little metal vials attached to her belt. Tanya nodded.

"Ah. Thought so."

The trio slipped into an awkward silence.

"How long was I out?" Tanya inquired.

"I don't know. A few hours I think, but no more than three," Ahsoka replied.

"And how long was the torture session?"

"About the same."

Tanya nodded grimly.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I'm trying to figure out how much longer it'll take for the rescue to come."

"And?"

"It's not looking too good." Ahsoka and Barriss slumped in disappointment. Before they could reply, the door opened to reveal three MagnaGuards. The leader stepped toward them and muttered some garbled noises, which the padawans remembered as the order for the trio to follow them. Tanya rolled her eyes at them and attempted to stand up, only to fall down. Ahsoka and Barriss caught her, and slowly helped her up to her feet. They continued to aid Tanya in walking until the MagnaGuards stopped walking and opened a door. Inside was some sort of laboratory, with Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress waiting inside. Tanya shook Ahsoka and Barriss off of her and walked inside on her own.

"I admit, you are stronger than I anticipated. But, my patience has worn through," Dooku said malevolently. "I will give you one more chance to relieve yourself of the burden willingly. Where. Is. The. Information."

"After living through that torture, do you really think I'll surrender to your pathetic little threats?" Tanya scoffed. "No amount of torture will ever convince me to give you the information." Dooku leered at her.

"Perhaps. But, what we have in store for you is not exactly torture," he explained, before nodding to the droids. The MagnaGuards immediately grabbed Tanya's arms and threw her onto the metal table. Tanya screamed in shook, kicked at the drones, and tried to pull herself out of their grasp but they were too strong. They grabbed her arms and legs and bound them to the table. A brace came out of the slab and clamped itself around her neck, effectively constraining her neck and head. She continued to struggle against her bonds, until she noticed a device directly above her. It looked like some sort of helmet connected to a large computer system, with pins and needles sticking out of the helmet's interior, which would probe the brain of anyone who wore it. The MagnaGuards grabbed the helmet and began to lower until it was a foot above Tanya's head.

"What is this? What are you doing? What's going on?" Tanya shouted but the droids remained mute.

"This, Miss Tanya, is the latest in brain scanning technology. This equipment, when attached to the head of an organism, can read its memory and turn it into computer memory, which can be read on this monitor," Dooku explained, motioning to the computer screen. "However, our test subjects, mostly captured clones, all ended up going mad after the information extraction and many died. We, however, are prepared to take the risk." Dooku, Grievous, and Ventress all howled their hideous laughs. Tanya's eyes widened and she looked to Ahsoka and Barriss, silently begging them to stay silent and strong, while wishing them well and saying goodbye.

"Well, I believe we can get started now. Is everything in place Doctor?" Dooku asked.

"Yes sir. We are ready to begin," replied a medical droid of the same type as Grievous' doctor.

"Good. Begin the procedure," Dooku ordered. The doctor droid pulled down a lever and the machinery slowly began to lower itself into position on Tanya's head.


	25. The Final Battle: Part 25

**A/N: Yes, I am evil. I decided not to update for a while because I'd been updating a lot and thought I deserved a break. Also, I just love leaving people hanging. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter of "The Final Battle."**

The Final Battle: Part 25

_BOOM! _The Separatist's ship shook from the force of a blast. The helmet that had been seconds from being placed upon Tanya's head was thrown to the side, where revolved around and smashed into the wall.

"What was that?" Dooku demanded, straightening up after having been thrown slightly off balance from the explosion.

"Sir, three Republic cruisers have just come out of hyperspace and opened fired on us!" a battle droid exclaimed over the intercom system. Tanya's face lit up and she turned to see Ahsoka and Barriss had similar expressions on their faces.

"Then get us out of here!" Dooku ordered.

"Yes sir," the droid replied, only to be cut off by a second blast. This one was followed by the sound of crashing and further explosions, caused by it. "Uh, sir? We can't go into hyperspace."

"And, why would that be?" Dooku growled, scarcely able to control his rage.

"The Jedi destroyed the hyperdrive. Also, the shields are failing and the weapons systems are offline."

Dooku growled in frustration, before motioning to his MagnaGuards. They released Tanya's bonds but before she could get up they grabbed her and dragged her off of the table. They slapped binders on her wrists and started pushing her, Ahsoka, and Barriss toward the door. They were quickly led to the bridge, stopping only when explosions knocked them off their feet. Once they arrived on the bridge, Dooku grabbed Tanya by her hair and pulled her toward him. Grievous did the same with Barriss, while Ventress took Ahsoka. "Contact Skywalker immediately!" Dooku barked to his droids who jumped and quickly obeyed. Seconds later, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Luminara Unduli were on the screen. "I knew you would come Skywalker. Your attachment to others has always been your greatest weakness," Dooku taunted.

"At least I'm not a cold, heartless piece of slime who would torture a young girl for information," Anakin shot back, glancing at Ahsoka then Tanya, who was struggling to stand on her own.

"That information is rather valuable and once we extracted it from the younglings we would have sent them back to you," Dooku replied smoothly.

"I somehow highly doubt that Dooku," Obi Wan commented.

"Well, you're going to have to rely on my word as it is your only chance of ever seeing your pets again," Dooku told them. "Because if you try to rescue them," Dooku ignited his lightsaber and held it to Tanya's throat, "I can guarantee that you won't being seeing them, ever again."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luminara all looked to each other before nodding and vanishing from the screen. A moment later, a battle droid shouted, "Sir, the Republic Cruisers have ceased fire." Dooku smirked.

"Compassion; the weakness of all Jedi."

"And your lack of it will be your downfall," Tanya muttered, only to have the Sith Lord bring the blade closer to her neck.

"Care to repeat that youngling?" Tanya stayed silent. "I thought so. All units, be on the look out for three Jedi. I trust that they'll be joining us soon." Tanya looked to her friends, unsure of what to do.

"Sir, we've found them! They're in hanger 113," a battle droid yelled a while later.

"Good. Bring up the security footage." A hanger appeared on the monitor, the _Twilight_ sitting there and Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Luminara standing outside it.

"Anakin, Luminara, go find the padawans, I'll blow up the reactors and make sure this ship stays stranded," Obi-Wan said, slinging on a clone trooper pack filled no doubt with explosives.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Anakin told him, running toward the bridge, Luminara following close behind.

"Well, it looks as though we are going to have visitors," Dooku said. "Grievous, why don't you make Master Kenobi welcome?"

"With pleasure, my lord," Grievous responded. He pushed Barriss to Ventress, and stalked off the bridge, cape flowing behind him.

"And now to deal with Skywalker," Dooku said. A while later, Anakin and Luminara burst into the bridge, lightsabers ignited and determination glinting in their eyes.

"You've lost Dooku. You ship is falling apart and you're not getting the information. Give up," Anakin ordered.

"Oh really? If you don't surrender Skywalker then I will not hesitate in separating the younglings' heads from their necks," Dooku warned, bringing his blade so close to Tanya's neck she could feel the heat of it against her skin. Anakin looked from Tanya to Ahsoka and Barriss, who had Ventress' twin blades to their necks as well, to Luminara who nodded. Both Jedi masters then deactivated their sabers, rolled them toward their enemies, and kneeled before the Separatists. "Good. Ventress, take care of them."

"With pleasure, my lord," she purred before throwing Ahsoka and Barriss to the side and raising her sabers to bring them down on the Jedi's necks. Anakin and Luminara barely glanced at each other before springing into action. The lightsabers leapt into their hands and activated, just in time to stop Ventress' descending blades. Dooku cast Tanya away as he went to join Ventress in her duel with the two Jedi. Tanya landed on her side and Ahsoka and Barriss quickly crawled over to her. Tanya looked at Ahsoka before glancing at Dooku and Ventress' belt, trying to explain her intent. Ahsoka nodded to show her understanding before she and Tanya used the Force to whip their lightsabers from the Separatists' belts. The two of them caught their weapons and used them to release them and Barriss' handcuffs.

"Ahsoka, Barriss, Tanya, get out of here!" Anakin yelled at them through his battle with Dooku.

"But Master−" Ahsoka started but stopped herself when Tanya grabbed her arm. Ahsoka barely glimpse into Tanya's eyes but was able to read them clearly.

_Ahsoka, I want to help too but I'm really not feeling my best at the moment. Please, we need to go._ Ahsoka bit her lip and gave her master a fleeting look before agreeing and turning toward the door.

"Ventress, stop them!" Dooku commanded. Ventress nodded before leaping over Luminara to get at the padawans. She swung her sabers at the trio, grazing Barriss in her side. Tanya and Ahsoka dropped down and pulled Barriss away from Ventress just as Luminara came to continue her fight with her.

"Come on!" Tanya shouted, pulling the wounded Barriss away from the fight. Ahsoka followed but just as they turned to run, Tanya exclaimed, "I forgot something!" She turned around and Force pulled something else out of Dooku's belt. It wasn't until it was in her hands that Ahsoka and Barriss recognized it as Tanya's mother's amulet. "I'll explain later, let's just go!" Tanya told them and she helped Barriss up, Ahsoka joining her in aiding their injured companion and the trio quickly began their trek through the labyrinth of hallways inside the gargantuan Separatist ship.


	26. The Final Battle: Part 26

**A/N: I really can't believe I did this, but in the last chapter I forgot to add the part where Tanya uses the Force to reclaim her necklace from Dooku. If any of you read the chapter the night I posted it then please look at it again, it's in the last paragraph. If you didn't, just ignore this message. **

The Final Battle: Part 26

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya were, for once, not running through the halls of the Separatist ship, but limping. Ahsoka and Barriss, though perfectly capable of running, were helping Barriss, whose injury made it difficult for her to even stand, much less run. "Ok! Ok, ow, ow, stop!" Barriss cried out, after stumbling through numerous halls. Ahsoka and Tanya moved her to the edge of the hall, where she leaned against the wall. "This isn't working."

"Well, we aren't leaving you here. What else should we do then?" Ahsoka asked.

"Wait, Barriss, do you think you could try healing yourself?" Tanya inquired.

"I doubt I'll be able to do a very good job, but it's worth a shot," Barriss responded. Her hand hovered above her wound, the air above it glowed like a galaxy, and part of the skin and flesh stitched itself up. "That's the best I can do at the moment."

"What matters is that you can walk. And, can you do that?" Tanya questioned.

Barriss beckoned them forward to help her up. Ahsoka and Tanya grabbed Barriss' arms and helped her to her feet. They put their arms around her and started walking.

"Do we even know where we are, much less where we're going?" Barriss asked.

"Yes! At least, I think so," Ahsoka muttered, looking around. "The quickest way to the hanger should be over there," she said, eyeing the corner up ahead. The trio wandered over that way, only to stop cold seeing the figure standing in the shadows of the demolished corridor.

It was Grievous. He was standing at the end of the hall, cape gone, his lower left hand cut off, and his eyes full of hatred and fury. He gave them one look, snarled, and started to stalk towards them.

"Barriss. Run," Tanya said, not taking her eyes off of Grievous.

"What? No, there's no way I'm leaving you guys!" Barriss argued.

"Barriss, you are injured and don't have a lightsaber."

"I can just use one of Ahsoka's!"

"No. You can barely walk on your own; you'll just get hurt or killed. Go and get help."

"Why don't we just all run?"

"Grievous is fast and you stumble every few steps. He'd catch and kill us before we got down two halls." Barriss still looked reluctant. "Barriss, please. I promise everything will be fine." Barriss looked at her friends before turning and running down a different hall, clutching her side. Ahsoka and Tanya ignited their sabers, and got into their battle stances. Grievous looked at the two of them and chortled.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, younglings? I have slaughtered dozens of accomplished Jedi Knights myself and commanded droids who have destroyed even more. You have no chance of defeating me," he gloated.

"We disagree," Tanya replied, before leaping at Grievous. Their lightsabers clashed and he angrily knocked her back. Ahsoka immediately took up her place and slashed at Grievous. The two continued their assault, one acting offense and the other taking over once the first was forced back. Ahsoka was able to make good use of her dual blades against the many armed droid general and was able to hold him back fairly well when Tanya stumbled, which was unfortunately often as she was still a bit weak and off balance from her torture. Despite the difficulties, they began forcing Grievous up the hall, closer to the hanger. However, just as they thought they might make it to the hanger, the ship was rocked by explosions, throwing all of them off balance. _That'd be Master Kenobi's explosives,_ Ahsoka thought. _Not the best timing master._ Grievous recovered the quickest and attacked the padawans with a refueled fury. As the ship began to deteriorate around them, so did the padawans hopes of getting past him. Metal panels, beams, and wires began to fall from the ceiling, crowding the corridor and making it more difficult to dodge the general's attacks. Eventually, Tanya lost her footing and Grievous used the opportunity to kick her in the stomach. Tanya flew backwards, hit the wall, and fell to the ground, stunned.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka gasped, only to be smacked by Grievous. Ahsoka fell on her back, her vision spinning as she looked up at the mechanical monster who was now towering above her.

"And now, I will finish what I should have on the Sky Station," Grievous growled, raising his blade over Ahsoka

"AHSOKA!" Tanya screamed, jumping in front of Ahsoka, just as Grievous' blade plunged. Grievous' blade pierced Tanya's abdomen, going straight through her back.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ahsoka screamed, unable to comprehend what had happened. Grievous seemed shocked at the turn of events and deactivated his lightsaber. Tanya fell to her knees and then on her side. Her lightsaber rolled out of her grasp and dropped to the floor with a soft click, which seemed to echo throughout the entire station; the sound of a fallen hero and friend.

**A/N: Reviews are love, even though you probably all hate me right now.**


	27. The Final Battle: Part 27

The Final Battle: Part 27

Ahsoka and Grievous just stood there, still astounded at what at happened. Grievous suddenly broke out into roars of laughter, peppered with hacking coughs, but still atrocious and cruel. He reached down to grab Tanya's lightsaber, but it flew away from him. He looked to see where is had gone and saw it leap up into Ahsoka's hand. She was on her feet now, face half hidden in the shadows, glaring at Grievous with the heat of Tatooine's two suns.

"You. Are going. To PAY FOR THAT GRIEVOUS!" She screamed. And with that she attacked. Had anyone who had ever seen Ahsoka fight seen her now, they wouldn't have believed it was her. Ahsoka was usually a controlled, graceful fighter. Now, all she did was slash and stab, hack and hit with all her might. Her attacks, now fuelled by anger and hate, were so powerful she was actually backing Grievous up the hall away from Tanya.

The ship continued to shake from explosions, occasionally throwing both fighters off balance and causing debris to fall from the ceiling, from sheets of metal, to live wires still sparking with electricity. The wires caught Ahsoka's attention and gave her an idea. Grievous did not realize she was staring at something but used her momentary lack of focus to kick her in the stomach. Ahsoka fell, but before Grievous could stab her, Ahsoka Force pushed him into the wires. Electricity coursed through Grievous' body and the droid general screamed. He collapsed moments later, paralyzed, held up only by the wires he was entangled in, his mechanical body shorted out by the burst of energy. Ahsoka got up and walked over to him.

"This is for Tanya," Ahsoka told him, raising Tanya's lightsaber, ready end the droid general's life.

_No Ahsoka!_ A voice said through the Force. Ahsoka faltered and looked to Tanya's body, who she now noticed was still breathing. She then turned to Grievous and glowered at him, her eyes filled with disgust and hatred, before she deactivated her and Tanya's lightsabers and turned away. She ran to Tanya, grabbed her arm, and started dragging her away from Grievous and toward the hanger the _Twilight_ resided in. She closed the first door she came to, sealing away Grievous and her brief brush with the Dark side, hoping to never see either of them again.

**A/N: I realize it's really short but that's what it needs to be at the moment. I'll put up the next chapter later today.**


	28. The Final Battle: Part 28

The Final Battle: Part 28

Anakin and Luminara burst into the hanger, expecting to find their padawans, but it was empty. "Where are they?" Anakin growled. "We have to get out of here."

"Be patient Master Skywalker. I'm sure they'll be joining us soon," Luminara said, even though she was anxious too. The door opened behind them and Obi Wan walked in.

"Well, Grievous certainly wasn't pleased to see me. I hope you two had better luck freeing the padawans," Obi Wan commented.

"Yes, but it seems now that we are unable to locate them," Luminara replied.

"What? What do you mean 'unable to locate them'?" Obi Wan inquired.

"They should be here by now," Anakin muttered starting to pace. The door opened to their left and Barriss stumbled through, breathing heavily and clutching her wounded side.

"Barriss!" Luminara exclaimed, catching her padawan before she hit the floor. "Where are the others? What's happened?"

"Ahsoka – Tanya – Grievous – had to run," Barriss wheezed.

"What about Grievous?" Anakin practically snarled.

"He cornered us – they said – get help," Barriss panted. Anakin immediately got up and ran, hoping he wasn't too late. He opened the door and saw a small figure dragging body through the dimly lit corridor.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled, pelt toward her. The figure dragging the body looked up and he saw it was… Ahsoka?

"Master!" she screamed and ran to him. She practically fell into his arms and started sobbing.

"What happened?" Anakin asked, looking at Tanya's unconscious form.

"It was Grievous… he stabbed her… it should've been me!" Ahsoka cried into Anakin's shoulder. The ship shook with explosions.

"We have to get out of here. If we hurry we might still be able to save her," Anakin told Ahsoka, letting go of her and scooping up Tanya's limp, languid body. They ran back into the hanger, shocking Obi Wan, Luminara, and Barriss as they passed.

"Tanya!" Barriss gasped. "What happened?"

"Never mind that, we have to get off this ship," Obi Wan advised, as the hanger began to fall apart from the explosions. They all ran into the _Twilight_ and Anakin set Tanya down to lie in the medical bay before going to the cockpit to get them out of there.

"Barriss, can you try to heal her?" Ahsoka asked, grabbing Tanya's limp hand and holding it.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka and swallowed. "Ahsoka, there are some wounds the Force just can't heal."

"I know. But, can you just try?" Barriss looked doubtful but nodded. Her hand hovered over Tanya's wound and the space between the two glowed like a galaxy. Tanya gasped sharply and clenched her hand, cutting off the circulation in Ahsoka's. She then exhaled and went even more limp than before.

"Oh no. Tanya? Tanya!" Ahsoka cried, willing her friends to wake up. Barriss pulled her hand back, before shaking her head sadly.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. But I think she's gone."

**A/N: Yes, I realize it's another short chapter, but I've updated twice in one day! This isn't the end though, I promise you that. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. **


	29. The Final Battle: Part 29

The Final Battle: Part 29

"No… no!" Ahsoka cried. Barriss went over to Ahsoka and held her friend as she cried. The two of them were so distracted that they almost didn't hear a supposedly dead Tanya gasp suddenly. Her eyes snapped open and she moaned slightly, catching her friends' attention.

"Tanya!" Ahsoka and Barriss gasped. They refrained from hugging her, as they knew she was still very injured. They did, however, move closer to her and Ahsoka gripped her hand again.

"I'll go tell our masters she's awake," Barriss said, exiting the medical bay. Ahsoka held Tanya's hand and wiped the sweat from her forehead with her free hand, whispering, "You are _not_ going to die Tanya. I refuse to allow it."

"Ahsoka−" Tanya murmured.

"No. I will not allow it. You still have to become a Jedi Knight and inspire even more women and girls to become great Jedi like you."

"Ahsoka, listen−" Tanya tried again, but gasped suddenly and clutched her wound. Ahsoka got up and pulled some painkillers out of the cabinets and injected them into her. Tanya sighed and gave her a look of thanks. The door that led to the cockpit opened and Barriss walked in.

"We're landing on the _Resolute._ Don't worry Tanya; once we get you down to the medical bay, everything will be fine," Barriss comforted. Tanya looked wistful but didn't reply. The moment they felt the _Twilight_, Anakin, Luminara, and Obi Wan burst out of the cockpit.

"Come on, we have to get you to the medical bay," Anakin said, lifting Tanya out of the bed and carrying her out of the ship, as quickly and carefully as he could. Within minutes, they were in the _Resolute_'s infirmary, watching Tanya get examined by the medical droids. After what seemed like millenniums, a medical droid floated out to deliver the verdict. "Well? Anakin asked.

That droid shook his head and reported, "I'm sorry. We've done all we can but there are just some wounds that we cannot heal." Ahsoka and Barriss closed their eyes and looked as though they were about to cry. The Jedi masters looked to one another, shocked and saddened.

"How long does she have?" Obi Wan inquired.

"Minutes," the droid answered. "It's actually quite remarkable; she should have been dead quite some time ago. I believe your healing and her determination are the only reasons she is still alive at this moment," he commented, looking to Barriss.

Ahsoka and Barriss looked to each other before Ahsoka asked, " Are we allowed to go in and see her?" The droid nodded and stepped to the side to allow them entry. Ahsoka and Barriss walked in to see Tanya lying on a hospital bed, covered in wires hooked up to monitors. Tanya turned her head to see who had come in and smiled. Ahsoka sat down in the chair next to Tanya's bed, while Barriss sat at the foot of the cot.

"They told me the only reason I'm still alive is because you healed me some. Is it true?" Barriss nodded. "Thank you. Now I have a chance to say a proper good-bye."

"It shouldn't be you though," Ahsoka interrupted. "I was there, Grievous was going to stab me. Why did you push me out of the way?"

"Ahsoka, before I met you and Barriss, I didn't have many friends. As a youngling, I distanced myself from the others because I wanted to be the best and I felt in order to be the best I had to do it on my own. But it's not. Working with you two, I learned that being the best also meant that I had put my pride aside sometimes and accept others help. Also, you two taught me to enjoy life, which is something I haven't been able to do for a while. You two are my sisters and mean more to me than anything else. In fact," Tanya paused. She dragged her hand to her neck and pulled her mother's necklace from the fold of her robes. She tugged on the cord and broke it, before holding it out to Ahsoka. "Take it."

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed. "No, this is yours, it's your only link to your mother."

"Look, do you really think that I'd risk getting recaptured for a silly little trinket? I hid the information we stole from the station in this."

"You what?" Ahsoka and Barriss cried. Tanya smiled and put the amulet in the middle of her palm, before she closed her eyes. The necklace rose up into the air and unfolded like a holocron, before reassembling itself and falling back into Tanya's hand.

"I had it remade to carry information ages ago. I figured it was the perfect place to hide it."

"You're always prepared, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked, still in awe. Tanya shrugged, before going into a coughing fit. Ahsoka held up the oxygen mask her Tanya's face to help her get her breathing back under control. Tanya took a few deep breaths before taking the mask off.

"I don't think I have much time left so I want you all to promise me something." Ahsoka and Barriss nodded. "Barriss, promise you'll become a Jedi Knight and a master healer to prevent people dying like I did." Barriss nodded. "And, Ahsoka, promise me that no matter what, you'll never do to anyone what you almost did to Grievous. You are too good of a person to destroy yourself with hate and anger." Ahsoka looked down before nodding. "And I want both of you to promise you'll do everything in you power to end this war and go on to become great Jedi. I failed in my mission to inspire other women and girls. I want you two to take my place." Ahsoka and Barriss looked each other and smiled sadly, before nodding. Tanya grinned and took a deep breath. She looked to the side of her bed, as though expecting someone to be there who wasn't, before sighing, biting her lip, and looking at the ceiling.

"Tanya, is there something wrong?" Ahsoka asked. Tanya shook her head half-heartedly.

"I just wish my master were here. So I could see him… one last time."

"Here I am. Think I wouldn't be, did you?" said a familiar voice. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tanya all turned to see Master Yoda enter the room, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Luminara right behind him.

"Master," Tanya whispered, her face shinning brighter than all of Coruscant. She tried to turn her body to face him, but groaned and quickly collapsed.

"Stay still padawan. Relax, you must. Not much time, we have," Yoda told her.

"Yes master, " Tanya murmured. "Master," she said after a brief pause. "Have I… served you well?"

Master Yoda smiled. "Done well, you have. The best of my padawans, you are perhaps." Tanya smiled, but it slipped off her face as she had another coughing fit. Ahsoka brought out the oxygen mask again, but this time Tanya kept it over her face after the fit had ended.

"It's time," she said, her voice muffled slightly by the mask. "I love you all, and though I know attachment is forbidden, I always will. Though I hope you do not forget me, I hope you move on with your lives and do your best to save the galaxy and stop this terrible war." Her eyes began to droop and with her last breath Tanya said, "That is my wish… peace… throughout… the galaxy." And with that, her eyes closed, her body went limp, and she breathed no more. Master Yoda closed his eyes and dropped his head, ears drooping. Ahsoka put her hand over her mouth and started to cry, while Anakin went over and held her. Tears silently began to course down Barriss' face and her master also hugged her. The medical bay was now void of sound other than the two padawans tears and distant explosions of the battle outside.


	30. The Final Battle: Epilogue

**A/N: To all my readers, subscribers, and reviewers, especially 1976 Celtics and jaguarspot, I would like to thank you for being so supportive of me and my stories and for sticking with us to the end (and by "us" I mean my stories and I). Also, I would like to use this opportunity to explain my reasons behind killing off Tanya. 1) I imagined that there is hardly any chance at all that Tanya would survive Order 66, and considering that it is one of my least favorite parts in all of Star Wars, I don't think I could ever write it; had Tanya been alive during it, she would've probably been killed by Captain Mec, which I really think would have destroyed her. 2) I wanted to show that even the young, good, and lively are victims of war. 3) I felt that death was the one way to truly end Tanya's story. Anyway, please enjoy the final chapter of "The Final Battle".**

The Final Battle: Epilogue

There was a funeral: among those in attendance were the entire Jedi Council (those who were not on Coruscant at the time attended via hologram); a few Jedi Knights, padawans, and younglings who had known or worked with Tanya; Padme Amidala and Duchess Satine, who had both met Tanya on occasional meetings with Master Yoda; and, of course, Ahsoka and Barriss with their masters. As everyone took their seats around the edges of the circular room, Master Yoda stood and shuffled to the center of the room. "A great Jedi, student, and friend, she was," Master Yoda began. "Always willing to learn and do what she could for the Order, she was. Bright, talented, compassionate, and determined, she was. However, something she was not, but should be, there is." He raised his hand in air before bring it down slowly. The lights dimmed and Master Yoda nodded his head to Mace Windu, who stood and activated his lightsaber. Then Obi Wan, then Shaak Ti, until every member of the Jedi High Council had ignited their lightsabers. Blue, green, and violet light danced, a surprisingly beautiful sight. Master Yoda climbed the steps next to Tanya's pyre before reciting, "By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee, I do, Knight of the Republic." Master Yoda carefully separated Tanya's padawan braid from the rest of her hair, before slicing it off with a single, clean upstroke. Ahsoka and Barriss looked to each other, grinning from ear to ear. They both knew that no one deserved this more than Tanya and if she could see the ceremony now, she might just be crying tears of joy.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka could not sleep; it's not like she wasn't trying but Tanya's sacrifice, death, and funeral had left a huge gaping hole in her heart as well as a little monster of guilt that was eating up her insides. She tossed and turned, trying to relax and get some rest. "Ahsoka," a familiar voice whispered. "Ahsoka. Ahsoka." The third time was more urgent and caused Ahsoka to open her eyes. She turned over to see who had woken her up and blinked rather rapidly before rubbing her eyes, unsure whether they were functioning properly. In the center of the room stood Tanya: a perfectly healthy, unharmed, slightly glowing Tanya.<p>

"Tanya?" Ahsoka asked her tentatively. Tanya smiled. "Tanya!" Ahsoka screeched and bolted up out of bed and ran to embrace her friend. However, the moment she tried to give Tanya a flying hug, Tanya vanished. "Tanya?"

"Behind you," Tanya said. Ahsoka turned to find Tanya standing in the exact same spot she had been standing in before. "But how did I not−" Ahsoka started, but she stopped when she absorbed that her supposedly deceased friend was glowing. "Wait. Are you… are you… still dead?" Tanya looked at the ground and nodded. Ahsoka stumbled backward and sat on her bed, hand over her heart. Tanya kneeled and tried to cup Ahsoka's chin to comfort her, but her hand went right through Ahsoka's cheek. Tanya sighed in disappointment.

"You didn't even feel that, did you?" Ahsoka shook her head and Tanya sighed again.

"Are you a ghost?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Of sorts."

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

"Why me though? Why not Master Yoda or Barriss?"

"Because I figured out of all of you, you would be the one getting the least amount of sleep tonight." Ahsoka didn't argue with that one.

"Why do you want to see me though?"

"Because I want you to know that it was not your fault, is not your fault, and will never be your fault I died. I died because of my own actions and Grievous'. It had nothing to do with you."

"Why would you do that though? I mean, you were _Master Yoda's first female padawan_. You could've become one of the greatest Jedi in history."

"The glory doesn't matter Ahsoka. I cared about helping people and inspiring others to do the same. Also, had you been the one to die, I don't think I would've been easy for me to go on and not seek revenge." Ahsoka looked confused. "Ahsoka, before I met you and Barriss I had two friends; my master and Captain Mec. Also, after seeing so many people hurt and so many families and friends torn apart by war, I had begun to believe that caring was a waste of time. But you and Barriss showed me the joys of life again." She paused. "Remember how you pointed out how tired I looked on the bridge of the _Liberty_ at the beginning of this mission?" Ahsoka nodded. "The reason I couldn't sleep because I had nightmares; nightmares of you and Barriss being killed. You two are some of the best things that ever happened to me and I wasn't going to let anyone one harm you." Ahsoka smiled sadly.

"I still wish it had been me," she murmured, playing with Tanya's amulet that now hung from her neck. Tanya looked at it and beamed.

"Not only bad has come from my death you know," she said, sitting down, next to Ahsoka on the bed. Ahsoka looked at her, confused.

"How so?"

Tanya looked at the ground and chuckled slightly. "I met my parents."

Ahsoka blanked. "Really?"

Tanya nodded. "It turns out, my father was a Jedi Knight, and a rather well known one. When he was still a padawan, he and his master had been assigned to protect my mother and grandmother, who were the Queen and Princess of a war-torn planet called Estrella Luna. Terrorists were trying to put their dictator on the throne by killing the royal family. They succeeded in killing my grandmother, but my mother escaped with my father and his master's help. They went into hiding but, unfortunately, my father's master was called back to Coruscant on a very important mission. My father stayed with my mother to protect her. They stayed in hiding and began to fall in love, until a planet who had allied with my mother could send their army to drive off the terrorists. Then my mother was crowned Queen and my father had to return to the Order, but not before she gave him an gold star amulet which could combine with her own silver crystal crescent, to remember her by." Tanya took a deep breath. "It was many years before they saw each other again. The same terrorists as before, only this time they were led by the original dictator's son. My father and his apprentice went to her aid and helped her go into hiding. During their time together, their feelings resurfaced and I was conceived. My father was summoned back to the Order before either one of them knew of my existence. My mother stayed in hiding throughout her pregnancy and when I was around three months old, the terrorists were defeated once again. My mother hid me though, and the only people who knew of my existence were herself and her handmaidens. She saw my father for the third and final time when I was nine months old. He was escorting her from the Senate to her ship when a sniper shot her. In her dying words, she tried to tell my father about me but she passed on before she could. Overcome by grief, he went after the sniper and almost killed him, but stopped at the last second and arrested him instead." Tanya took another deep breath before continuing. "My mother's handmaidens, who knew that I was strong in the Force, collected her necklace and me left on the steps of the Temple with it. The rest… well… is history." Ahsoka took a moment to process all of this.

"What were you parents names?" she asked when she had finished. Tanya looked down.

"My mother's name was Titania Eterno. And my father…" Tanya swallowed and muttered something.

"What was that?" Tanya muttered it again, a little louder but Ahsoka still didn't hear. "Tanya−"

"Qui Gon Jinn. My father was Qui Gon Jinn." Ahsoka froze. Qui Gon Jinn. She had heard that name before… somewhere.

"Wait a second. Your father… was the man who−"

"Who was taught by Count Dooku and trained Master Kenobi? Yes. That is him." Ahsoka's eyes widened.

"Wow."

"Tell me about it." There was a slightly awkward pause, before Ahsoka broke out giggling. "What?"

"Here you are, back from the dead and you've just told me your life story which you yourself only found out recently. It's just weird that we can talk so normally." Tanya simpered but it faded quickly. She looked over her shoulder, as though some one was calling to her.

"I'm sorry Ahsoka, but I should go."

"What!"

"I have to go. I've told you everything I needed to."

Ahsoka looked like she was about to cry. "But I don't want you to go." Tanya smiled forlornly and tried to cup Ahsoka's face again, to no avail.

"Ahsoka, the people we love never truly leave us. We'll see each other again… though I hope not for a while. Until then, I'll always be with you. In here," Tanya said, pointing to Ahsoka's heart. Ahsoka smiled slightly and nodded. Tanya gave her one last grin, before walking away into darkness and into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka spoke to Master Yoda and Barriss after her encounter. Master Yoda and Barriss at first believed it to be impossible, until Tanya visited them later on. She told them what she told Ahsoka: of her family, how neither of them should feel guilty, and how they should all carry on. Barriss took her words to heart and not too terribly long after the incident, became a fully-fledged Jedi Knight and healer until her untimely death due to Order 66. Master Yoda, however, was still deeply shaken with the Tanya's death and vowed to never take on another padawan. As for Ahsoka… well you know what happens to her. Captain Mec was furious with himself for having left his Commander to die, but after his brothers assured him he did the right thing following orders, he swore to always follow orders. He was later beheaded by Master Yoda while trying to execute Order 66. Though the majority of records about Tanya would be destroyed in the Great Jedi Purge, Luke and Leia Skywalker would eventually find Ahsoka and Barriss' memoirs of her and had them published. So that everyone across the stars would know the story of Tanya Eterno Jinn.<p>

**A/N: I realize that the story of Tanya's parents is a little ****cliché but I was young when I thought of it and I wanted tot keep the story true to my younger self's vision. I'll be updating Tanya's profile for the last time soon for anyone who wants to check it out. Also, one last thank you for reading my tale and please leave a review and tell me what you think. Love, Miss Singing in the Rain.**


End file.
